Finding My Way Back To You
by iHEARTdamon05
Summary: Sequel to What is love, Really? Peyton moved away to New York after Lucas broke her heart. He tried to find her several times but Danny always got in the way. What will happen when Peyton and Lucas meet for the first time in 5 years.
1. A New Beginning

**Hi This is my new story... It's the sequel to What is love, Really? Bare with me on this chapter I was trying to get my footing on it! I think it turned out all right! Let me know what you think or what I should change! I appreciate all critisism! Good or Bad!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of One Tree Hill or the Characters involved! I do however own my story and the story line!**

This is the sequel to What is Love, Really? A story about Peyton moving to Tree Hill after her mothers death. She is immediately befriended by Lucas Scott. She has a good friendship with Haley James and a fued with Brooke Davis. When Peyton starts to fall for Lucas things go all out of whack! If your new to reading this fic you might want to check it out to find out what happend! This is for you Monica... Hope you enjoy!

So with out further adu here is the sequel to What is Love Really?

Chapter 1: A new beginning  
Peyton Sawyer was sitting in her apartment looking frantically for her shoes. She was getting ready for her 5 year anniversary with her high school boyfriend Danny and was running way beyond late. She had no clue where Danny was taking her but if she knew him like she thought she knew him it was definetly something fancy. She wasn't a fan of fancy but it was there anniversary so she would do anything to make sure it went smooth. Especially considering all the fighting that has been going on between them. There was sooo much tension and part of her didn't know why. Then there was another part of her that did know why...

**XXXXXXX**

When she left Tree Hill 5 years ago it was only b/c this guy she thought she loved broke her heart. She took comfort in knowing that Danny was there for her. There was a bit of animosity towards Danny for letting her leave even though he knew better. He knew that she would regret making such a hasty decision out of hurt. When she got to New York she had forgotten how much she had missed it. The "BIG CITY"... why wouldn't she miss it. She missed her friends more than anything though. But the longer she was in New York the more she missed Tree Hill. It's like she was torn between two lives. The one she had in Tree Hill and the one she has in New York. She would sit in her room for hours at a time talking to Brooke and Haley. She missed them so much. They were the best friends she could have asked for. They were so different then her friends in New York. But she loved them all just the same. But she was beginning the to realize the more time she spent in New York the angrier she got that she wasn't back in Tree Hill where she thought she belonged. That didn't go unnoticed by Danny. He felt like he shouldn't be treated like an outcast just b/c he wasn't one of her "friends from good 'ol Tree Hill". She was offended by the comments he would make about the place she was beginning to call home, but she couldn't let that get to her. All she wanted to be happy again. So she forgot about everything back in Tree Hill, other than Brooke and Haley, and let it stay in the past.

**XXXXXXX**

She had finally found her shoes. They were black heels that were completely open. The only thing holding them on was a small strap going across the front of her foot. She thought they were simple yet beautiful. Brooke made her buy them on one of there shopping trips saying that one day she would need a pair of good black heels. Well she wasn't wrong. Brooke and Haley had moved in with Peyton in her Manhattan apartment 3 years ago, as soon as they finished high school. Haley and Jake had broken up due to some differences in the Love department. Jake began to push Haley away when she wouldn't sleep with him. He felt that she didn't love him and that's why she wouldn't do it. She said it was because she wasn't ready. Brooke and Nathan broke up because he was on his way to becoming a hot shot basketball player for UNC. They still kept in contact though. Larry helped Peyton out for a while so she could get on her feet. She got a killer job at Juicy Studios. An art studio that she draws for and manages. She gets to decide on the artists that are worth getting a job there. She loves her job and wouldn't trade it for anything. Brooke is a fashion designer for her own magazine "GNO---Girls Night Out" She thought it was a perfect title. What more could a girl want than a magazine with the latest fashion and gossip. Brooke couldn't live without it. Haley was a music producer for One Step Records. She wanted to be a singer so bad but she felt she should just produce other peoples music and sing around New York at clubs and bars and stuff like that. She loved it. She thought nothing could be better.

**XXXXXXX**

Peyton was finally ready for her anniversary night with Danny... She could only hope that it wouldn't end in disastrous yelling and screaming.

**O.k. So there it was the first chapter! I know it was probably confusing but I was trying to get in what happened after highschool and what happened with Jaley and Brathan and all that good stuff! i hope this helps you out a bit! I am gonna try and Ud this one again tonight but I am also working on getting my other fic posted today as well... I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. The Anniversary

Chapter 2: The anniversary

"Hey" Danny said as he looked at Peyton in aww of how beautiful she looked

"Hey" She said shyly as she gave him a peck on the lips

"You look so beautiful"

"Thank you" She replied

There was this awful tension in there air that neither one of them could shake! And of course neither one wanted to comment on it

"You ready to go" He asked as he held out his hand to her

"Yea..." She said as she took his hand "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you... It's a surprise" He said with that famous grin he was so known for

"O.k. fine" She said jokingly trying to lighten the mood "Be that way"

"Alright I will" He said laughing at her

"Fine" She said laughing back

It seemed that no matter the tension between them or what was going on between them they could always lighten the mood. The problem was that it was always through jokes. Neither of them would ever confront the issues.

**XXXXXXX**

"BROOOOKKKKEEEE" Haley yelled as she walked into their appartment that they shared with Peyton

"I'm in here Hales" Brooke called from the bathroom

"What are you getting so dressed up for" Haley asked walking in the bathroom and jumping up on the counter

"I'm not" She said laughing at Haley

"Yes you are... I can tell these things... I mean we are best friends" She said laughing at Brooke as she was putting on her mascara with her mouth wide open

"Whatever... What are you laughing at"

"You" She said still laughing

"What did I do" She asked as she turned to look at her

"Have you seen the way you put on mascara" She said as she jumped down and mocked Brooke

Brooke shoved her

"You are soooo not funny"

"Oh come on... you know that was funny" She said pushing Brooke slightly

"O.k. so you might be right" She said laughing as she went back to putting on her mascara

"Here move over" Haley said as she grabbed the lip gloss

"And who might you be dressing up for?" Brooke asked

"Well you know..." She said winking at Brooke

"Oh is it that new door man... He's way to old Haley" Brooke said as Haley glared at her

"That was sooo not funny... And for your information that's not who it is"

"OHHH! So there is someone! Gossip! Tell me tell me tell me!" Brooke said getting all exited

"Ok ok calm down... Remember that guy that I ran into at the studio..." Haley started as Brooke looked at the ceiling trying to think "The singer with the hot body" Haley said to get her attention

"Oh yea... He was fine girl... So what happened how did you get this date?"

"Well he came back to the studio and we started talking and he asked me if I would like to have dinner with him tonight"

"And you said yes." Brooke said excitedly

"Of course I said yes... Have you seen him" Haley exclaimed as she began to laugh with Brooke

"Yea girl... I've seen him... And he is definitely not hard to look at it" Brooke laughed

"No he's not... Now help me out... I have to look cute" She said dragging Brooke into her closet

**XXXXXXX**

"This is beautiful" Peyton exclaimed as she walked into the Firehouse restaurant

"I thought you'd like it" He said as he pulled her over to their table

"I... Wow..." She said trying to find the words to describe it

"I'm glad you like it" He said smiling at her

"Danny... you did not have to do this"

"Yea I did... You deserve it" He said putting his hand on top of hers

"This is to much" She said looking around "I mean this must have cost a fortune"

"You're worth it" He said smiling at her

"Are you ready to order" The tall blonde waitress asked... She couldn't have been any older than 18

"Ummm... Can I have the Chicken, Mac and Cheese, and a coke" She said as the waitress just looked at her

"Yes ma'am... and you sir?"

"Yea... I'll have the same" He said as he looked at Peyton and the waitress walked away

"What was that?" He asked

"What?" She asked dumbfounded

"Chicken... and Mac and Chesse... I could have brought to KFC for that" He said irritated

"Then why did you take me to some fancy restaurant that you knew I wasn't fit to go for" She asked smartly

He noticed how irritated he had gotten and immediately apologized... The last thing he wanted was to ruin there night

"It's fine" She said

"Here's your drinks" The waitress said as she handed them their cokes

"Thank you" Peyton said as she smiled sweetly

"Your welcome" She said as she smiled and walked away

"Next time don't make it so obvious that you're staring at her" Peyton said smugly

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"The whole time she was standing here you were checking her out... It's our anniversary for heavens sake... Can't you at least act like you care"

"I do care Peyt... you know that"

"What did I say about calling me that?" She said sterly

"Sorry"

Ever since she had left Tree Hill she hasn't allowed anyone to call her that. That name was reserved for one person and one person only. Somewhere in her heart she wanted to be called "Peyt" again but she knows thats not gonna happen now. She left him. He has no right to go back to her.

"It's fine... I'm sorry... I'm just a little tense today" She said as she sighed

"Work?" He asked as he took a sip of his coke

"Yea... There wanting me to submit a new piece of art by the end of the week"

"What are you gonna do"

"I don't know... I'll figure it out later... Right now I want to concentrate on our anniversary dinner" She said sweetly as she grabbed his hand

"Your to sweet did you know that" He asked

"I know I'm to sweet I just can't help it" She said as she smiled at him

"Here's your food" The waitress said as she sat down Peytons plate in front of her

She was watching Danny to see if he really was paying attention to her. He wasn't. She felt bad know. She didn't know why she was being so mean to him.

**XXXXXXX**

DING DONG

"He's here" Brooke and Haley said in Unison

"Ok how do I look... Is my hair ok... Is my make up fine... what about my outfit does it match... oh and my shoes them to..." Haley started rambling

"Stop it ok... You look hot... Now go... He's waiting" Brooke said as she pushed Haley towards the door

"I'm sooo nervous... I mean the last date I went on was with... Jake" She sad sadly

"Sooo... It's a new day... NOW GO!" She said shoving her more

"Ok I'm going I'm going!" She said as she opened the door

"WOW"

"Wow yourself" Haley said

"You look beautiful"

"That's only cause your used to seeing me at work" She said as he smiled

"Your still beautiful then to... You ready to go?"

"Yea" She said as he grabbed her hand

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out"

**XXXXXXX**

"That was sooo good" Peyton said as she got in the car

"It was the same thing you eat all the time" Danny said as he laughed at her

"Yea but it was still good" She said rubbing her stomach

"Am I taking you to your house" He asked

"Yea... I'm gonna go see if I can't pull some miracle out of my ass and design a killer art piece for the show" She said laughing slightly

"You'll do great" He said reassuring her

"Yea... I know" She said as he laughed

"Your soo cocky"

"No... Not cocky... Confident" She said smiling

"Yea Yea same difference"

It was silent for the rest of the trip home! It could have been because they were both tired or maybe it was because that awful tension came back!

"Well here you are... I would walk you up but you know thats to many stairs for me" He laughed

"Awww.. That's too bad... you could use the work out" She said as his jaw fell

"That was mean"

"No... that was the truth" She said patting his stomach

"Yea yea" He said as she kissed him lightly

"I'm gonna go... I love you"

"Love you to" He said kissing her once more

Peyton made her way to her apartment sighing as she made the walk by herself. Danny hadn't walked her to her door in she didn't know how long. She made her way to the front door and walked in to find a sleeping Brooke. She walked over to the couch and put a blanket on her, shut the light off, and went to her room. She sighed as she took out the shoe box from under her bed. She opened it to find her favorite picture of her and Lucas. It was of them at his first basketball game. She was sitting on his lap wearing his baseball hat. He had the biggest smile on his face showing those cute dimples she loved so much. She sighed "Man I miss those dimples" She said to herself. She took the picture and put it back in the box. "One day... One Day" She said quietly

**So there it is! The second update! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**


	3. The Long Awaited Returns

**Chapter 3: The Long Awaited Return**

"Hey there girlie" Brooke said walking into Peytons bedroom

"Hey" She replied quietly

"What's wrong" Brooke asked as she sat down on Peytons bed

"Nothing" She said as she sighed

Brooke noticed that she was holding a picture in her hand

"What's that" She asked

"Oh... this... it's nothing" Peyton replied as she grasped it tighter

"It doesn't seem to be nothing Peyt..."

There it was... why did everyone still have to call her that... they weren't supposed to call her that. Only he was

"It is... I'm fine Brooke... really" She said as she forced a smile

"O.k. if you say so" She said as she got up "I'm gonna go to bed... you need anything?"

"No... I'm good... thanks" She smiled at her

"Alright... night girlie" Brooke said as she walked out the door

"That was close" Peyton thought to herself as she looked down at the picture in her hands.

She couldn't help but smile everytime she saw his face. As long as it has been since she had left Tree Hill she couldn't help but want to see him again. There was that part of her that hated him for what he did, but there was always that part of her heart that he always had and she could never get back. As much as she denied it to herself and everyone else... she still loved him after all these years.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Well isn't this place cute." Haley said looking around the small diner

"I thought you'd like it" Chris said

"It's really small and homey... kinda like back home... There was this cute cafe that my best friends mom owned... I used to sing there on the weekends to make a little extra cash"

"Well I guess I did something good bringing you here then didn't I?" He asked smiling at her

"Yea... brings back a lot of old memories" She said sighing

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you sad"

"Oh no... it's fine... It brought back great memories" She said smiling "Do people actually sing here?" She asked with wide eyes

"Yes... and your the first act" He said as her jaw fell open

"WHAT?"

"Well... you're always talking about how much to love to sing you just never have the time... you also said that you sing at a lot of clubs and cafes and stuff like that."

"Yea... but that doesn't mean I wanted to do it tonight... I'm not ready... I don't have my guitar or anything" She said freaking out

"Good thing I came prepared" He said as he pulled her guitar out from behind the boothe

"Who gave this to you?" She asked taking the guitar from his hands

"Your friend Brooke... She's really nice"

"Yea she is" Haley said as she let her words trail off

"So what are you going to sing?" Chris asked finally breaking the silence

"I'm not" She said firmly

"Why not?" He asked

"B/c I'm not ready." She said taking a sip of coffee

"Yea you are... I hear you sing everyday at the studio... you'll be fine" He said reassuring her

"I don't know..."

"Come on Haley... your music is good and you know it... let other people hear it." He pleaded with her

She sat there for a minute looking around the room contemplating on whether or not she should do it. She missed singing and she missed being on the stage

"Fine... I'll do it." SHe said as his eyes lit up

"Really?"

"Yes... I gotta go get ready" She said as she got up from the table

"O.k"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Peyton sat in her room thinking back to all the good times she had shared with Lucas. Going to the park at midnight just to talk. Or sitting in her bedroom doing nothing. No matter what she did with Lucas she always had a good time. Then she found the last picture her and Lucas had taken. They were at the rivercourt. She was on Lucas' back with her arms wrapped around his neck laughing. Lucas was trying to take a shot at the hoop and she wouldn't let him. "That's a good memory" She said to herself "too bad it didn't last" She said as she through the picture back in the box. That was the last good memory she had of her and Lucas together. Right after that he went to Tennesse. She flinched as she thought back to the conversation they had right before he broke her heart

**FLASHBACK**

_"Peyton... I am sooo sorry about how i've treated you the past couple of "_

_Peyton scoffed "yea you should be"_

_"And I am... Beleive me... I have been walking around with this huge thing on my chest that I needed to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it... I just didn't have the heart to"_

_"Yea, yea... Can we hurry this up"_

_"You know Peyt... Beyond all this sarcasm and hate your throwing at me right now. I know your hurting and your scared"_

_"You know nothing." She said raising her voice "You don't know how I feel or what I've been going through since you came back so don't pretend you do" She said bitterly_

_"Peyt... If you'll just listen I have something really important to tell you"_

_"Fine... You have 5 minutes. Make it quick"_

_"O.k. before I start I need you to know that I care about you... a lot. And I would never purposly try to hurt you"_

_Peyton froze at the sound of those words. She knew whatever he said after that was gonna be bad_

_"When I went to Tennessee it was to visit my aunt. She's been sick lately so I've been going every so often to visit."_

_O.k that doesn't sound so bad she thought. He's visiting his aunt how bad could that be _

**END FLASHBACK**

"yea how bad could it be" She said as she thought about the rest of the converstion. Just thinking about it broke her heart some more. She remembered the converstation like it was yesterday. Those words permantly burned in her memory "I MET SOMEONE" She felt a tear slip from her eye as she remembered the rest of the conversation

**FLASHBACK**

_"And while I was there I met someone"_

_Ok so maybe it was gonna be bad. She felt tears start to come to her eyes._

_"We had been hanging out everyday that I was there. I didn't plan on doing anything but hanging out with her. She took my mind off of everything that was going with my aunt"_

_Her tears were beginning to fall at the sound of that_

_"And then we started hang out more. I was walking her back to her house after one of our dates"_

_"Hold on 'Dates'?" She said through tears_

_"Yea dates" He said as he sighed "Well, I walked her to her door. And I got caught up in the moment and I kissed her"_

_Peyton heard those words and began to fall apart_

_"I can't beleive you kissed her." She said choking on her tears_

_"There's more... I... uh... I, kinda slept with her."_

_Peyton fell to the floor. She couldn't control herself anymore. She was on her knees with her face in her hands covering her face sobbing. She didn't know what to do. The guy she thought she was falling in love with slept with another girl, in a different state_

_"I can't beleive you slept with her" She said trying to choke back her tears_

_"I know baby... I didn't mean to I swear... I was just so depressed and lonely and I missed you but I knew you wouldn't talk to me after leaving you here and... I don't even know. I know I can't say anything to make you feel better but I am Sorry. So sorry. That's why I've been avoiding you. I was ashamed of what I did. Ashamed of who I was becoming. And Ashamed of what I did to you."_

_"You need to go" She said trying to stand up_

_"Peyt... Please don't make me go... Let's talk about this."_

_"NO There's nothing to talk about Lucas. I mean, I know we weren't officially dating but that still doesn't mean anything. To me... It's still cheating" She said as she tried to wipe away her tears_

_"Baby... I am so sorry. Beleive me. I never meant to hurt you."_

_"But you did...You did" She said as she began to cry harder_

_Lucas tooke his hand and put it on her cheek_

_"Baby... Please don't cry. Please." He said as he wiped away her tears_

_"You need to go" She said barely above a whisper "Please just go"_

_"Can't we just talk"_

_"No...We can't... you hurt me Luke... Badly. I can't just talk about that." She said as she removed his hand from her face_

_"I can't just leave without knowing that this can be fixed"_

_"You know what Luke... I commend you for telling me that you slept with her b/c you could have just kept it to yourself and I would have never known, but you told me. And I can't forgive you just like that. I'm sorry but I don't think this can be fixed"_

_And with that she turned away and walked in her house leaving Lucas standing on her porch_

**END FLASHBACK**

Those were the painful memories that she couldn't get rid of. She wanted to know why he hadn't come after her and at least tried to talk to her, or why he didn't ever try and call. She thought he would at least do that. She thought they actually had something. "Guess I was wrong" She said to herself

To bad she didn't know that Lucas had been looking for her and still is looking for her. It may have been 5 years since he had seen or talked to her but his heart never wavered. She was the one for him and he needed to get her back. That's why he was in New York. He was getting the girl of his dreams back and Danny wasn't gonna stand in his way this time... He had the help of two very close friends

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Haley got off stage to cheers and applause with a huge smile plastered to her face

"THANK YOU!" She said running up to Chris and hugging him

"You're welcome" He said hugging her back "See all you needed was a push in the right direction"

"That was so awesome... I forgot how much I missed it... It was such a rush"

"I'm glad you got back up there istead of sticking to singing to me in the studio... Not that I don't like it" He said as she pushed him playfully

"Shut up"

"You were really great Haley... You should do this again... Or record a record"

"I'm not that good... at least I wasn't always this good" She said smiling

"You were always good Haleys" A familiar voice came from behind her

"Thank..." She stopped as she stared into the eyes of her past

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brooke, where are you going?" Peyton asked walking into the kitchen

"I don't know... I got a craving for some iced coffee." She said as Peyton giggled

"You're something else Brooke... Midnight runs to the coffee shop down the street... Are you sure you don't have the hots for the waiter?" She said winking at her

"You know... he is kinda hot... you should totally try for him... I hear he likes the artist types" She said as she winked back

Peyton through a plastic cup at her "You're so evil"

"I know... I love it... I'll be back in 20 k?" She said as she grabbed her coat

"Yea... see you then... oh and have you talked to Haley... she hasn't called."

"She's probably getting freaky with her record buddy"

"WHAT?" Peyton laughed

"Yea... that guy Chris that she works with brought her out to dinner... apparently it went well... but I gotta get down there before they close... I'll be back." She said before walking out the door leaving Peyton there. She decided while everyone was gone she would take a nice long bubble bath... She needed to relax.

"Umm can I get one french vanilla ice coffee?" Brooke asked the waiter

"Sure"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brooke looked around at the half dead coffee shop. This was her favorite time to go... When no one was around and it was isolated. It was her best time to think and relax

"Here you go ma'am... That'll be $2.50"

Brooke pulled out a five and handed it to him

"Keep the change" She smiled

"Thanks"

"Eh... You're welcome" She said befoe walking to her usual seat.

She sat down and grabbed a magazine off the rack... She was flipping through the pages when she was interrupted

"Umm... Is this seat taken?"

Brooke didn't even move her eyes off her magazine

"No" She replied simply

She her nose out of the magazine long enough to be greeted with one familiar face

"Oh... My... God..." She managed to stutter

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Peyton was done taking her bath and was now sitting in her living room watching a movie. She was kinda tired but she didn't want to go to bed until Brooke and Haley were back home. She had been this way ever since they moved in. She felt like the overprotective mother... but she knew how people in New York could be.

She was beginning to nod off when she heard a faint knock on the door

"Now who could that be" She said quietly to herself

"JUST A MINUTE" She yelled as she got up to answer the door

"What do you..." She to stopped as she saw a familiar face she never thought she'd see again

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**O.K. THERE IT IS! I really hope you like it! It took me forever to write! I've been thinking about this chapter all day and what to do with it! I hope it turned out good! Thanks to everyone who left a review! YOU GUYS ROCK! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I am really enjoying writing it! If you have any comments on what I should change or what you would like to see in this story let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	4. The Long Awaited Returns Part 2

**Ok So I had this story already typed and I'll be danged if my stupid lap top battery didn't die and shut my computer down! So I lost all of it! Now I have to try and get it back from memory as to what I had already typed! It was sooo good to! I hope this one turns out the same!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so this chapter is going to get a little confusing b/c I'm not really telling which guy visited which girl! I'll be giving away little hints as to who they are... You just really have to pay attention as to what the comments are! Those of you who read my previous story should catch on pretty quick on some details some of them will have to be interpreted! **

**Chapter 3: The long awaited returns... Part 2**

"What are you doing here" Haley squealed as she jumped into his arms

"I came to visit you... DUH!" He said laughing at her

"I can't believe you're here" She said as he pulled her away and took in her features

"You haven't changed one bit Hales" He said as he hugged her again

"I know" She smirked

"God I missed you Hales" He whispered into her hair

"I missed you to" She whispered back "Have you seen Peyton or Brooke yet?" She asked as she pulled away

"Nah... I haven't seen anyone... just you..." He said sittting down beside her

"Are you gonna go see them?" She asked with hopeful eyes

"Probably not... I gotta a lot of stuff to do before I head out." He said looking away

He didn't want her to see through his lies

"Like what?" She asked

"Just stuff" He said slowly

"You really need to go see them... Peyton misses you even though she won't say it... and Brooke talks about you constantly... If you didn't go see them they'd be extremely hurt" She said burning a hole through him with her eyes

"I know Hales... but I don't think I can" He said before looking out the window trying to avoid her hurtful gaze

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"AHHHH!" Brooke yelled before lunging into his arms

"Nice to see you to Brooke" He said as he laughed

"Oh my god... What are you doing in New York?" She asked

"Business" He said simply

"Oh... and what kind of business would that be?" She asked as she winked at him

"Not that kind of business" He said shaking his head

She was referring to his past business he had with one of her best friends

"Oh come on... you know you wanna see her" She said pushing his shoulder

"Always... How is she?" He asked

"She's good... She's got a great job... and she's close to being happy again... Seeing you would totally make her happy" She said trying to push him to see her

"Nah... I don't think so Brooke... She definitely doesn't wanna see me"

"And you know this how... you haven't seen her or talked to her in a couple of years... A lot of things have changed" She said staring at him

"I don't that much has changed Brooke" He said before standing up

"Where're you going?" She asked standing up with him

"For a walk... and you're going to" He said grabbing her hand

"To go see her?" She asked hopefully

"No... Just for a walk... Catch up" He said flashing her a small smile

"Ok... but you will see them before you leave" She said walking slightly in front of him

All he could do was shake his head and sigh to himself

"She's still the same Brooke" He thought to himself

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What in the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she jumped into his arms

"Coming to see you obviously" He said smartly

"Oh and there's that famous Scott charm that I love sooo much" She said sarcastically

"I know you love me... It's ok" He said smiling before making his way into her appartment "WOW! Looks like you did pretty well for yourself there Sawyer..." He said while looking around "What did you do rob a bank?" He said eyeing her

"Yep... Sure did... Made off like a bandit to" She said before she sat down on the couch

She watched as he walked all around her apartment taking in everything he saw like he had to remember every last detail... Down to the nice shade of yellow that was on her walls to the expensive couch's she was sitting on, to the smell of the place... he was taking all of that in.

"So how long are you hear for Scott?" She asked as he looked at her

"Couple days" He said shortly

She knew what that meant... He'd be gone within 2 nights tops

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" She asked sadly

"Cause I have to get back to work sometime Peyton" He said as he walked over and sat on the couch with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked as her eyes lit up

"You know it"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Will you please go see them?" Haley asked once more

She had been begging him to go ever since they left the diner

"Not right now Hales... Right now I wanna spend some time with you... Then I'll go see them... Promise" He said as he put his arm around her

"Fine... but just remember you promised" She said looking up at him smiling

"I know... So what is there to do in New York?" He asked as he watched taxi cabs drive past him

"Well... we could go to this cute café I know... I think you'll like it" She said pulling him in the direction of the café

"Guess I'm going" He laughed

"Yes you are... so we can talk... like old time" She said putting her arm around his back

"Oh yea... and let me guess... does this conversation deal with some certain girls that I know?" He asked coyly

"Why yes... it sure does" She replied in the same tone

"Well now I can definitely say you have not changed"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So how's it been back in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked

"Uh... not so bad... It's not the same" He said

"Yea... Me and Hales really miss you three... It's soo different here."

"Peyton doesn't miss us?" He asked quietly

He and Peyton didn't know each other as well as they would have liked, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about her just the same.

"Yea she does... she just doesn't admit it like Hales and me... we go around talking about you three all the time... we're lucky if we get a noise out of her let alone an "I miss them to"" She said as she held his hand in hers

"She never was the type to go around talking about her feelings was she?" He said with a smile

"Nope... if she did that I just might have to ask her what alien invaded her body b/c I want my Peyton back" She said with a small laugh

"Yea I know... that would be a shocker for all of us... I think I'd have a heart attack if I heard her mention anything about her feelings" He said following Brookes suit

"Yea yea... enough about Peyton... How's your job?" She asked trying to get all the details she could before she knew he had to leave

"EH... it's not bad... nothing but a bunch of traveling and crap." He said with a bitter smirk on his face

"I take it you don't like your job?" She asked

"No... I like my job... I just hate the traveling... you can't really keep a relationship that way." He said quietly

"You still miss her don't you?" She asked quietly trying not to make him change the subject

"Always" that was the only thing he could say in order to keep himself from tearing up

All he had thought about these past few years was how much he missed her and needed to be with her

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Peyton had fallen asleep on the couch watching Coach Carter... wonder who picked that. He didn't have the heart to wake her... She looked so peaceful. Then he saw her stir. "Couldn't last forever" He thought to himself

"Hey" She said quietly

"Hey there sleeping beauty" He said with a small laugh

"Sorry... I got of work late and I've been so exhausted lately" She said with a yawn

"Kinda figured that... you never were the one to stop moving"

"Nope... that's not my style" She said with a giggle

"Never was... and I'm sure it never will be"

She didn't say anything and he noticed her just staring off into space... He knew what she was thinking about

"Peyton?" He said

"Oh... huh..." She said snapping back into reality

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing" She said diverting the question

"Peyton" He said sternly

He always could read her like a book. Ever since they started to really hang out this is how he was with her... He could tell everything

"It's nothing don't worry about it" she said standing up "I'll be right back" She finished as she went to the bathroom

He wasted no time before he started snooping through her stuff... He knew she was hiding something. He went in her room thinking that would be where she would hide something. He came across a picture that got him really upset... He wanted so badly to just run into the bathroom yelling and screaming "WHAT IS THIS" But he knew if he did that she would hate him forever. He decided it was time to leave. He walked out of her bedroom and made his way to her living room when she opened the door

"Where're ya going?" She asked

"UH... I gotta get going" He said before his cell started ringing "Just a sec" He said as he held up one finger and answered his phone

"Hey man... NO WAY... already... Dude... not right now... WHAT?"

That was all Peyton heard... by the expression on his face she could tell it wasn't good

"Uh... I really gotta go"

Nate walked to the door before turning back to Peyton and giving her a hug!

"I'll see you soon" He said before opening the door to find Haley and her friend standing there

Peytons eyes grew wide

"Hales?" She said as her voice began to shake "What's going on?"

Haley began to have the same reaction as she saw Brooke walk up

All three girls just began to look between the three guys! There's no way they were all together again! Especially like this!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**OK SO THERE IT IS! It would have been longer but I had to cut it short b/c OTH came on and I am getting tired! I will try my best to post another chapter tomorrow so I don't leave ya hangin to long! I really hope you enjoy it! Post comments on what you think about it! **

**LOVE SHELL**


	5. Why Now?

"Ok someone had better start talking" Peyton stated with a bit of anger in her voice

No one said anything! They were to busy looking around to notice anyone talking! All three girls were wondering how this good happen. How could Jake be with Brooke... How could Lucas be with Haley... And how could Nathan be with Peyton? Shouldn't it have been in a little different order. Shouldn't Lucas have come to patch things up with Peyton? Shouldn't Nathan have been with Brooke? And shouldn't Jake have been apologizing to Haley for being stupid? No one knew. They all stared around with blank looks on their faces... other than Peyton that is. She was to busy getting angry to care. She wanted answers and she wanted them now

"ANSWER ME!" She said raising her voice

That got their attention. They all stared at her as tears began to form in her eyes... She didn't really know why. She had been waiting so long to see them all together, but now that they were here all she wanted was for them to leave

"Peyton..." Haley started "I don't know what's going on... I'm in the same boat as you" She finished as she stared at Jake and moved her gaze towards Nathan and Lucas.

"Well someone better tell me" Peyton said her voice starting to crack as a single tear slid down her cheek

And again no one said anything... It was all blank stares and no words... until Nathan spoke up

"Can we go inside and talk about this?" He asked Peyton

"NO! I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now!" She said as anger seeped through every word

"Peyton... we really need to sit down and talk about this... all of us" Nathan told her trying to calm the situation

"Fine... But you have 5 minutes to tell me what the hell is going on"

"Ok" Nathan said before walking back in her appartment with Brooke, Haley, Jake, and Lucas trailing behind

Peyton couldn't help but feel chills go down her spine as she felt Lucas walk past her. She inhaled the scent of his cologne. She had forgotten how good he smelled. She came out of her thoughts when she heard Haley call her name

"Coming" She called as she closed the door behind her

She went and sat down on the couch with Haley and Brooke. Jake, Nathan, and Lucas were on the couch across from them

"Start Talking" Peyton said with a bit of bitterness in her voice

"Ok this is what happened..." Nathan started as he thought back to all the events leading up to this

**FLASHBACK**

"_Guys... I found them... I found all three of them" Nathan called from his office_

"_What do you mean you found them" Jake asked as he hurried into Nathan's office_

"_I mean I found them... Peyton, Haley, ... and Brooke_" _He said as he lingered on her name. Brooke... God how he missed her"_

"_Well... where are they... are they okay... can we go see them... what?" Jake asked quickly trying to get all the details_

"_Ok man slow down... They live in New York in Manhattan. They share a penthouse apartment. Peyton works at Juicy Studios, Haley works at One Step Records and Brooke works at GNO" Nathan said hoping he got all the necessary details_

"_What's GNO?" Jake asked with curiosity... he had never heard of that before... He hadn't heard of any of those places before but GNO just grabbed his attention_

"_It's a magazine called Girls Night Out... apparently she is the Fashion Designer for them. It's got all the latest trends and gossip... Definitely a Brooke magazine" He said with a laugh_

"_Ok so when can we get up there... I need to see Haley man... I'm going crazy... I miss her so much... I should have never let her go" Jake said with a sigh_

"_Yea and I miss Brooke just as much... And Lucas missed Peyton... But who said they would even talk to us after what we did. Me leaving for UNC to play ball... You pushing Haley away... Which I must say was way stupid on your part" He said as Jake cracked a smile "And Lucas breaking Peyton's heart into a million peices. I don't think it's gonna be easy getting them to talk to us" Nathan finished just as Lucas walked in_

"_So how's it going?" Lucas asked_

"_I got all the information we need to find them... now all we have to do is find a way to talk to them without making them run in the different direction" Nathan said as he stood up and walked over to the window "So what's it gonna be" He asked looking at them for answers_

"_I have an idea" Lucas chimed in "But it has to go flawlessly or we're not gonna be able to pull it off... We have to do everything on point... So here it is"_

**END FLASHBACK**

After hearing everything that Nathan had said all three girls just sat there and looked at each other... They couldn't believe what they were hearing... they made a plan to see each one of them at the opportune moment and avert from going to see they're ex-girlfriend. They had to wait until the perfect time to get them together so they could talk without them running. They had to admit... they couldn't be completely mad that they wanted to see them and went through all this trouble to do so, but why now? Why couldn't it have been when they first left?

"Why?" Peyton asked as all three guys looked at her "Why did you wait until now to do this? Why didn't you do it sooner"

"Because we didn't think it was the right time. We had to wait until we thought you were settled here and making a good life for yourselves before we came here." Lucas said staring directly at Peyton as she avoided his gaze

"So you're telling me that you wanted to wait until we were finally happy before you barged back into our lives" Peyton said as tears finally over took her eyes and her voice became shaky with anger

"Peyton... it's not like that... believe me... I speak for all of us when I say that we wanted to come after all three of you after ya'll had left but we knew we couldn't... We knew that you wouldn't take a second look at us without running in the opposite direction. We knew we hurt you guys and we didn't want to do it again" Nathan said trying to lighten up the situation and make them understand

"But you didn't Nathan... you just prolonged the inevitable. Ya'll broke our hearts... and when they were finally beginning to heal you just waltz right back into our lives and try to make things all better... but all you did was make them worse" Brooke said through her tears as she burned holes through Nathan with her hurtful glare

"I can't believe you would do this" Haley began as she too had tears burning in her eyes "Why wait all this time to finally show back up? I mean... why couldn't you admit your mistakes and come after us when we left... all this time and you're just now realizing that you don't wanna hurt us again." She finished as she choked back the tears that were threatening to fall

"You really need to understand that we love you... each of you... and us coming to find you after you left would have just made things worse... ya'll know it... and we know it... Just understand that we still love you... not a day goes by that we don't sit at home and wonder... What IF? What could have happend if I hadn't cheated on you, Peyton... Or if Jake wouldn't have broke up with Haley, and Nathan wouldn't have left for UNC leaving Brooke in Tree Hill... We wonder everyday what kind of mistake we really made. And when ya'll left it just made us realize that mush sooner how stupid our decisions really were." Lucas said softly to all three girls but focusing mainly on Peyton.

Their was dead silence as no one said a word. They didn't know what to say to each other. They used to be so close and now it's like they don't know each other at all. They were all brought out of their thoughts as a loud KNOCK was heard throughout the apartment. Peyton got up and walked to door. She opened it to find Danny standing there looking at her.

"Hey" Peyton said

"Hey... What's going on?" He asked as he looked inside her apartment

"Nothing" She said trying to cut this short

"Doesn't sound like nothing"

"Were you spying on me" She asked hurt that he didn't trust her

"Enough to know that I saw three guys walk into your apartment. One of which happens to be that bitch boy from Tree Hill

"Watch your mouth" She said getting angry

"I don't have to watch anything" He said cockily

"You know what... you just need to leave" She said trying to close the door

He pushed it back and walked in

"You know better than that... bitch"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other with worry on their faces. Every time Danny saw her even looking at another guy he freaked out... Talking to them was ten times worse... and it being Lucas that they were fighting over it was sure to get worse. They looked back at each other remembering what happend last time a guy was in her apartment

FLASHBACK

"Hey girl" Mikey said as he gave her a hug "Long time no see"

Mikey was Peytons best friend from NYU. They met in Lit class. She was drawn to him because he reminded her so much of Lucas. He was a guy who didn't care what people thought about him. He loved to write and he loved to be different. He was kinda like her in a way. Ever since they were paired up on that lit project they were inseperable... until she started working at Juicy Studios.

"MIKEY!" She said hugging him back "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled away and let him in

"I came to visit you... I haven't seen you since you started working at Juicy Studios" He said sitting down on her couch as Brooke and Haley got up and went to Brookes room so that they could talk

"I know... I've been so busy lately... They have me looking for new artists and I haven't found one" She said sitting down beside him and handing him a glass of water

"Well... I know a girl that you might like to me"

"Really?" She said as her eyes grew wide

"Yea... she's kinda like you... she draws a lot of dark stuff... Love, loss, pain, regret, death, life... she's really good. I think you would like her"

"Well... You have my attention... When can I meet her?"

"I can take you to her right now if you want"

"Let me get my coat" She said getting up... "Ready to go?" She asked walking back into the room

"Yea"

Peyton opened the door and saw Danny standing there

"Peyton... who is this?" He asked eyeing Mikey

"This is Mikey... my best friend from college. He was gonna take me to meet an artist that I can hopefully hire" She said with a smile

"I think you need to leave Mikey... I need to talk to my girlfriend for a moment"

Mikey looked at her as if to say "are you gonna be ok"

She nodded her head and said "I'll call you so I can go meet her"

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left

"Danny, what the hell was that all about?" She asked coldly

"He didn't need to be here" He replied as he walked into her apartment

"He was my friend Danny... you had no right to make him leave" She said angrily

Brooke and Haley heard them arguing and sighed to themselves

"Here they go again"

"He didn't need to be here" He said again

"This is MY apartment, he was my friend, I don't care what you want... If I want him here he will be here... end of story" She said raising her voice

"Don't raise your voice to me Peyton" He said sterly

"I will do what I want... when I want... and how I want..." She said coldly and loudly

Danny didn't like the tone of her voice and he felt he needed to let her know. So he hit her right across her face. Peyton fell down to her knees holding her face as tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't the first time he had hit her. In fact it was becoming an everyday event. Peyton didn't think much of it b/c he always said it was her fault and she was beginning to believe it. She felt like she needed Danny and she didn't want to lose him. Brooke and Haley knew they argued a lot but never knew he hit her. They still don't know and that's the way Peyton wants it to stay.

"DANNY... GET OUT" She said as her voice got louder with each word

"Not until I see what you're old buddies from Tree Hill want" He said as he walked into the livingroom where all of them were sitting

"DANNY?" She yelled following after him

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Bitch Boy Lucas Scott and his little friends from Tree Hill. Now what would you be doing all the way in New York?" He asked not expecting an answer as he continued talking "Wait... let me guess... you came here to get Peyton back. Too bad she's got a boyfriend" He said cockily

"Too bad she doesn't love you" Lucas replied angrily

"LUCAS SHUT UP!" Peyton said trying not to make this worse then it already is

"NO! You don't need this guy Peyt..." There it was... the dreaded nickname she kept hiding from. She melted when she heard him say it... She had been waiting so long for him to say it and he finally did "You don't need a guy that treats you like shit... you need a guy that loves you the way you love them and treats you the way you treat them... he's not it" Lucas said whole heartedly

"JUST STAY OUT OF IT" She said as tears started to burn her eyes

Haley and Brooke motioned to the guys to follow them. They went in the back room far enough away as not to be seen but close enough to see what was going on

"Danny, GET OUT NOW!" She said pointing to the door

"NO!" He said walking right up to her so his face was just inches from hers "Make them leave"

"NO" She said just as sternly

"You don't wanna make me hit you again to put your ass back in check now do you" He said inching closer

"If you hit me... He'll kill you" Peyton said knowing that would piss him off

"I'll hit you and there's nothing he can do about it"

Peyton gave up and began to walk away. Danny grabbed her by her arm and spun her around so she was facing him

"Don't you walk away from me" Danny said angrily

"Let me go" Peyton tried to say through tears

"Not until you make them leave" He said with fire in his eyes

"Let me go, Danny... you're hurting me"

"You deserve it"

Lucas, Jake, and Nathan were shaking by this point watching Danny put his hands on Peyton like he was. They wanted so bad to just go and take care of business but Haley and Brooke stopped them knowing it would just make things worse for Peyton.

"Please just let me go..." She said as she started to shake

"Make them leave"

"Fine I will... Just let me go" She said choking on her tears

He let her go and she walked towards the back to make them leave. She was wiping her tears trying not to look so scared so she could make them leave.

"You guys need to go"

"We're not going anywhere" Nathan said stepping in before Lucas had a chance

"You have to" She said choking back the tears that were threatening to ruin her cover

"No... we can't leave you here with him" Haley said walking up to Peyton

"You have to"

"We saw what he was doing to you Peyt... this isn't the first time he has done this is it?" Lucas asked standing in front of Peyton looking her right in her eyes seeing how scared she was

She forgot how Lucas could read her like a book

"Just go... I'll be fine" She said quietly looking away

"I'm not leaving you Peyt" He said holding her tightly not wanting to let go

"You have to" She said crying into his shirt

"We're not leaving you here with him" Brooke said pulling her away from Lucas so she could look at her "I know he's hurt you before... let us help you"

"You can't... you'll just make it worse... Just go."

Lucas, Jake, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke all looked at each other making a plan with there eyes. They were gonna leave... But they weren't going far. They had a way to get back in the house. And thats what they planned on doing. It's funny how one encounter with Danny could change how they were with each other. They had spent a while fighting because they were all hurt by what one another did. But seeing Peyton hurt like she was because of Danny changed all of it. They had to work together, and that's what they were gonna do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

So there it is! I really hope you like it! It took me forever to write! I was trying to make sure I got it right! I think it turned out well! I was trying to find something that would bring all of them together and I think I did! I will definitely be posting another update on this story as soon as I'm done updating Someone That You're With! ENJOY! Post your reviews and let me know what you think!

LOVE SHELL


	6. It's All Okay Now

**Chapter 6: It's all okay now**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter contains a lot of violence with spousal abuse... If you don't like violence or can't handle reading it. Please wait until the next chapter is posted! Thank you bunches!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake walked past Danny with glaring eyes as if to say "you touch her and I'll kill you without thinking twice about it." Brooke and Haley followed behind them with Peyton. They both gave her a hug and whispered "We'll be right back... we're gonna come up the fire escape... we already opened the window. Be Careful"

Peyton was now alone with Danny. She didn't wanna be but she knew if they had stayed it would have been a lot worse than it was about to be.

"What's the matter Peyton? Are you scared?" He said almost taunting her to say something wrong

"No" She said quietly as her head hung low

"Pick that pretty little head of your's up and look at me when I'm talking to you" He said with authority

She picked her head up as tears streamed down her face

"Just stop all of this... Please" She began tearfully "I don't deserve this... I know I don't" She finished as she choked back some tears

"You deserve everything you get. If you weren't so damn slutty we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"I... DO... NOT... DESERVE... THIS" She said loudly and clearly

He reared back his hand and threw it right across her face. She immediately fell to the floor holding her face crying. She knew after that it was gonna be bad. Every time she raised her voice before he hit her it got worse... way worse. He picked her up the floor and looked her right in the eyes and said "Don't you ever talk to me like that again" Peyton couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She didn't care what he did to her she was gonna make sure he knew what he was doing and how she felt about it.

She pulled away and looked him dead in his eyes and stood her ground. "Listen here you bastard... I have had it with your abuse. I don't deserve it and I know I don't. I don't care what you say. You can beat the shit out of me after this I don't care but you're gonna know what you're doing to me right now." She said with full force making sure he knew she was there "You hit me because I raise my voice at you. You hit me because I talk to my guy friends. You hit me because you have a bad day and blame it on me... Well I'm done. If you have to hit an innocent girl to make you feel better then by all means do it. Cause I'm done. I'm tired of feeling like the bad guy when I didn't do anything wrong. I'm tired of dealing with your petty bullshit. I'm tired of feeling like shit every time I'm around you. I wanna be happy again. And you... you don't make me happy. Hell you couldn't make the ass end of a cow happy if you tried. But I do know one thing... you're not gonna get away with this... I can promise you that" She yelled as she was still standing her ground.

He was soon to change that. He took another shot this time... only difference was it was his fist. He hit her right in her jaw. She grabbed her face and stood there. She tried to make a run to her room but he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. He twisted her arm to the point she felt it pop. She knew something wasn't right. She was crying and screaming for him to stop that her arm hurt. He didn't loosen her grip... In fact he tightened it. He pulled her closer to him to the point that she could feel his got breath on her face. She tried to squirm away but his grip was tight. All she could do was hope and pray that her friends were on their way and close by.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucas took off like a rocket as soon as he stepped foot outside Peyton's door. There was no way he was gonna let some asshole hurt Peyton like he was doing now. He stopped long enough to find out how to get back up to Peyton from Brooke. She told him "Go around the back of the building... You're gonna see a fire escape... We are the fourth one over... all the way at the top... The bedroom window is open. Climb through it. Walk down the hall and if Danny hasn't made her leave she should still be in the living room... And Lucas... be careful... He's not exactly gonna give her up without a fight." Lucas took off running without saying a word. Jake and Nathan were following behind him but he was to fast to keep up with. Lucas wanted to get to her as fast as possible.

He ran down so many flights of stairs he lost count. He didn't want to wait on the elevator because it was taking to long. He was so tired by the time he made it outside but he knew he had to make it to Peyton and that's what kept him going. He ran behind the building trying to find the right fire escape so that he didn't waste any time. He found the fourth set over and immediately went to find the ladder to get up. He saw it but he didn't think he could reach it. He climbed on the dumpster that was underneath it and jumped up to the ladder. He climbed his way up about 5 stories before he finally saw the window. He looked at his watch and realized Peyton had been alone with Danny in that apartment for almost 10 minutes. That made him climb even faster. He was up to 8 flights before Nathan and Jake finally made there way to the ladder. They were soon followed by Brooke and Haley. Nathan and Jake helped them up the ladder before they made there way up. By the time they hit the second story Lucas was making his way in the tenth story window.

When Lucas finally made his way in the window he was trying to be quiet so he didn't make it any worse for Peyton. He wanted to wait for Nathan and Jake but he knew he didn't have time when he heard Peyton crying for Danny to let her go. He made his way quickly into the living room where he saw Danny push Peyton to the floor and stand over her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nathan and Jake were steadily making there way up the stairs. They finally made it to the tenth floor when they looked down and saw Haley and Brooke making there way to about the sixth floor. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. This was it. They were gonna go in and get this bastard away from Peyton. They were give him the beating he deserved. There was no way anyone could stop them. No woman deserves to be beat by a man. No matter how just or wrong it is. In this case it was wrong and everyone knew it. Danny knew it but he didn't give a shit, and they were gonna make him give a shit

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucas made his way further into the living room before he screamed at Danny to get away from her. Danny stepped back a couple of feet but just stood there looking at Lucas. He wanted to get back at Lucas for the pain that he had caused Peyton, and Lucas wanted to get back at Danny for the pain he was causing Peyton right now. He stepped closer to Danny and knelt down beside Peyton. He lifted her up off the floor. "Are you okay" He asked as he held her in his arms. She looked at him with a red tear stained face. "Help me" She whispered as she held up her broken arm. This got Lucas furious. He looked up at Danny as raged filled his body. He wanted to just beat the shit out of him and get it over with but he wasn't gonna leave Peyton just laying there. When Lucas was trying to help Peyton up off the floor to move her to her room Danny came up behind him and hit him across his head with the baseball bat Peyton had sitting beside her couch. Lucas fell to the floor moaning in pain. Danny grabbed a hold of Peyton's arm and twisted it a little more to let her know she was doing wrong. She cried in pain as he pulled her towards the door screaming Lucas' name. Lucas looked up and saw Danny dragging her towards the door as she tried to get out of his grasp but the pain she felt in her arm stopped her from doing that. Lucas tried to make his way up off the floor but his head was throbbing so bad he couldn't move. He knew he needed to get up but somehow couldn't make himself get up no matter how bad he wanted to.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nathan and Jake made their way into the window, and saw Lucas laying on the floor holding his head as he tried to get up. They saw Peyton being dragged towards the door in the grasp of Danny. They ran towards Lucas and made sure he was okay before making there way towards Danny. Lucas was making his way up off the floor by this time. He got up and stood beside Nathan and Jake. Danny just stood there laughing at them. "You can't save her now. You Tree Hill bitches don't have the balls to try and take her from my grasp because if you do I'll break her arm to the point it can't be fixed. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas looked at each other knowing what they had to do. They walked towards Danny and Peyton trying to block out the cry's by Peyton and just get in the zone of anger and determination. There was nothing that was gonna stand in there way of getting her away from him. "Let her go Danny" Lucas said sternly. "Why don't you just come and get her" He said cockily. He knew they wouldn't do anything to put her in danger. Too bad he thought wrong. Lucas grabbed the bat off the floor and walked right up to Danny. Peyton was crying so hard for Lucas not to do anything stupid. He tuned her out and focused on Danny. He lifted the bat to arms height. He took one more look at Danny before swinging. He didn't aim for his head... he aimed for his knee caps. He took a solid shot and hit im right in his left knee. Danny fell like a rock letting Peyton fall with him. He let her go and Lucas grabbed her before she fell. She buried her face in his chest as Nathan and Jake went after Danny.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brooke and Haley had finally made their way to the tenth floor. All they heard was loud bangs and yelling. They knew it wasn't good. They jumped through the window and ran in the living room where they saw Nathan and Jake beating the shit out of Danny. They looked around for Peyton and didn't see her. They became more worried than they had been throughout this whole ordeal. Then they heard her cry in pain and saw Lucas in the kitchen trying to put ice on her arm to stop the pain. He wrapped the ice around her arm with an ace bandage and held her tight as she cried a steady stream of tears into his shirt. Brooke and Haley immediately ran over to her ignoring the brutal beating that was going on in the living room. "Oh my god Peyton... come here" Brooke said running up to her best friend wrapping her arms around her. Peyton held Brooke tight with her left arm as her right one just hung there. Haley looked at Lucas and told him to get Nathan and Jake before they killed Danny.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"NATHAN... JAKE... GET OFF HIM" Lucas said sternly

Nathan and Jake looked at Lucas and hit Danny one more time before moving away from him. Danny looked up at Lucas with a bloody nose and a busted lip and 2 soon to be very black eyes. "Thanks man" Danny said lowly

"Oh... I didn't do it for you... I did it for me" Lucas said walking over to him and laying one hell of a punch right to his jaw "If you fuck with Peyton one more time... I'll let them beat you to the point you won't be hitting anyone at all. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yea, yea... shut the fuck up. She's my girlfriend not yours... so find someone who actually loves you... cause she doesn't" Danny said smuggly as he sat up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth

Lucas hit him again and walked away. He grabbed his cell and called the cops, and asking for an ambulance. When he was done with that he left the living room and went back to the kitchen where he saw Brooke and Haley trying to comfort Peyton. His heart broke seeing her in this much pain. He walked towards her with a sorrowful look. Brooke and Haley turned towards Luke and saw that he really needed to talk to Peyton. "Peyton... we're gonna go see how Nathan and Jake are doing... we'll be in the living room if you need us" Brooke said quietly as Peyton gave her a scared look "Lucas is right here... Nothing is gonna happen ok." Haley said trying to comfort her. They walked out as Lucas walked in.

Peyton didn't let him move in the kitchen a step further before she lunged her body into his. She sobbed quietly into his shirt as he just held her. "Peyt?" Lucas asked quietly. She looked up at him with her red eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked knowing she probably wasn't but he needed to know how to help her. This was beyond his reach. "I am now" She said as she hugged him. Not just one of those thank you for helping me hugs but a real hug. Like she used to give him back when they were together. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until just then. He hugged her back with every ounce of feeling he had. And she felt it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Haley ran up to Jake and just let him hold her in her arms. She still loved him after all these years and watching him help Peyton the way he did made her realize it even more. She never wanted to let him go. She didn't know why but she began to cry uncontrollably into his shirt. He pulled her closer and held her tighter as he placed a kiss into her hair. It felt so good to have her back in his arms that he didn't want to let her go. She pulled away and looked him right in the eyes... "Jake..." She started as he looked deeply into her eyes "Thank you so much for helping Peyton out like that" She said as he sighed. He thought she was gonna say something else. He pulled her in and held her tight. "You don't have to thank me. It wasn't just me. Lucas did most of it. But if it counts as anything... you're welcome" He whispered into her hair. She wanted so bad to tell him she still loved him right now but she knew it wasn't the right time. Especially with everything that had just happened. She'd say it again... soon... because she wasn't letting him go this time

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brooke found Nathan sitting on the floor up against the wall in the corner of the living room just staring at Danny. Daring him to make a move so he could beat his ass some more. Brooke walked over and sat down beside him and with her eyes glassy as well. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried her eyes out. Partly because he still loved her after all this time and he came back for her, and partly because she had just witnessed the worst possible thing she could witness. She watched her best friend go through so much pain due to this guy that claimed he loved her. Claimed to want to protect her from everything when what she really needed protecting from was him. She felt so bad that she hadn't done anything before this. That she had to wait until the last possible minute when she could have lost her best friend forever. These thoughts made her cry harder as Nathan held her tighter and let her cry into his shirt soaking it with her tears. "Shhhh..." Nathan started "It's okay... I'm here now... Nothing is going to happen to you, or Haley, or Peyton... Jake, Lucas, and I won't allow anything to happen to ya'll. We love ya'll too much to let anything remotely bad happen to ya'll. Brooke put a smile on her face after hearing his words. She laughed and smiled through her tears as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I still love you" She said as she pulled away and smiled and stared into his dark brown eyes. "I still love you too" Nathan said pulling her back into him and not letting go.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OK! There it is! The second update of the night! What can I say! I rock! LOL! And so do you guys because you leave AWESOME reviews! Thanks to everyone whose leaving reviews! It means so much to me that you like my story and are taking the time to let me know! To everyone else reading and not reviewing! I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it! I hope this chapter was up to everyones liking and made ya'll happy! I thought it turned out awesome!**

**To all of you reading my story Someone That You're With! I will have another chapter posted tonight! My bro is using my computer for a while so I should have it up in a couple of hours! If I don't get it up tonight it will be first thing in the morning! ENJOY!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	7. Assault and Battery

**CHAPTER 7: ASSAULT AND BATTERY**

Lucas had been sitting at the hospital for over 2 hours waiting to here how Peyton was doing. When the ambulance got to her apartment they immediately rushed her out. No one was allowed to ride with her so Lucas took a cab, and trying to get through traffic in New York is not an easy task. He ended up walking the last few blocks b/c he knew he would make it there quicker. When he started asking about her all they would say was he had to wait until the doctor came to talk to him.

Easier said then done. He had been waiting so long that he passed out in the waiting room. He called Nathan and Jake earlier but they told him they couldn't make it until the morning. They were back at the apartment dealing with the cops.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"We're gonna need you two to come down to the station to fill out this report" Officer O'reily said

"Are you kidding me" Nathan said "Don't you think we've been through enough... We told you everything"

"Yes you might have, but we also need to file the assault and battery report"

"What are you talking about... he just beat the shit out of his girlfriend and we're been charged with assault and battery" Nathan said angrily

"Yes... he might have beat her but you two beat him... We'll get the other one later"

"You've gotta be kidding me" Brooke chimed in "They saved her life and they're going to jail for it"

"Yes ma'am, they may have saved the poor woman's life but they still assaulted Mr. Barber... They need to be charged for it. That doesn't necessarily mean they're going to jail. It's all up to the judge and what he decides"

"You can't take us to jail for saving her life" Jake stated "That's not even right"

"Sir... just come to the station so we can fill out the paper work and take it from there... It you keep giving me a hard time I will arrest you and you _will _sit in jail until the court date"

"You can't take them to jail Officer... they didn't do anything wrong" Haley said through tears

Her and Brooke just got them back they didn't want to lose them because of Danny.

"We have to Miss... It's our job... They won't sit in jail tonight... they just have to fill out the report as to what happened that's all... You can come and get them in a couple of hours"

"Well what about Lucas... you can't make him leave the hospital... If Peyton wakes up alone she'll freak" Jake said

"We're going to pick him up either way... He has to write up a report as well"

"Can't you just take the paper work to him and let him fill it out at the hospital" Haley asked with pleading eyes

Officer O'Reily sighed "I'll see what I can do ma'am but I can't promise anything... Why don't you and Miss Davis go to the hospital so you can be there when she wakes up so she's not alone"

"Fine... whatever" Brooke said smartly

"You two come with me"

"Can you give us a minute?" Nathan asked

"Fine... you have 5 minutes... make it quick"

**x-x-x-x-x**

Nathan and Brooke walked into the living room as Jake and Haley walked towards the kitchen so they could talk

Brooke was beginning to break down. Nathan took his arms and wrapped them tightly around her and just let her cry. He was so pissed at Danny for making his favorite girls freak out like this.

"Shhhh... baby... I'll be fine... I promise" Nathan said as Brooke looked up at him teary eyed

"I'm so scared" She said honestly

"I know... but Jake, Lucas, and I are gonna be fine. They can't arrest us for saving her life" He said trying to make her feel better. Truth is... he didn't know what was gonna happen

"I hope so" She said quietly as she gave him a peck on the lips "You can't leave me now you just got here" She said with a smile on her face

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I can promise you that" He said pulling her in to his chest

"Good" Was as she could manage to say

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Jake" Haley said as he looked at her "Promise me one thing okay"

"What?"

"Don't stay gone so long this time"

"Baby... I'm not gonna go anywhere if you don't want me to" He said staring into her beautiful brown eyes

"I don't want you to go anywhere" She said as tears stung her eyes

"Baby don't cry... We're coming back... I'm gonna make sure of it. I can't be without you again... It hurt to much the last time. I don't wanna hurt ever again... And I don't want you to hurt ever again"

Haley wrapper her arms around his neck and held him close. She couldn't help but feel safe when she was in her arms.

"Alright... It's time to go" Officer O'Reily said

"Already" Brooke and Haley whined

"Yes... lets go" He said gesturing towards Nathan and Jake

Nathan and Jake gave there girls hugs before they walked out

"See you soon" Nathan whispered in Brookes hair as he held her

"See you sooner" She said pulling away smiling through her tears

"I'll be back baby" Jake said as he kissed her forehead

"You better be" She said laughing through her tears

"NOW" Officer O'Reily said sterly

"Coming" Jake and Nathan said in unison

Jake and Nathan walked out of the apartment with O'Reily as Brooke and Haley hugged each other and cried

**x-x-x-x-x**

Lucas was abruptly woke up as he heard Dr. Allens voice

"Lucas?" Dr. Allen said trying to figure out if that's who he was

"Yes" Lucas said standing up

"Peyton is now recovering... She had severe breaks to her right arm... It was broke right above the wrist worse than anything. She had a clean break through both bones. She had a second break a couple inches above it but it wasn't too severe. We set the bones and put pins in the break above her wrist to ensure that it doesn't relocate while she's in the cast. She also had a severe cut on her chest. It required 16 stitches."

Lucas couln't believe what he was hearing. Peyton wasn't bleeding when he saw her.

"When did she get the cut?" Lucas asked worriedly

"It was pretty fresh but if I had to say I would say it has been a couple of days since she had it. She had it bandaged but it was to severe to just bandage it with gauze"

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked with hope in his eyes

"She's still asleep from the anesthesia right now but we will allow you to see her. When she wakes up she's gonna be groggy and in pain. If she says anything about needing a pain killer... ring the nurse and she will attend to Peyton as needed"

"Thank you doc." Lucas said holding out his hand

Dr. Allen shook his hand and smiled. You're a really good guy Lucas. You saved this girls life.

"Thank you for helping her... I really appreciate it" Lucas said sincerely

"You don't have to thank me... If anything we should thank you... You did a good job"

Lucas smiled "What room is she in?"

"She's in room 409... Down the hall to your left"

"Thank you" Lucas said once more before exiting the waiting room.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Lucas walked into her room and saw her lying there looking so peaceful. She had a cast on her arm that went all the way up to her shoulder. She had an IV in her left arm. He couldn't help but tear up at seeing her there. She looked so helpless yet so peaceful. He took a seat in the chair beside her bed. He laid is hand on hers and began to talk

"Hey baby... I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I want you to know I'm so sorry about this. I really wish you had told someone about this. I know it's partly my fault that you stayed with him. As much as I hate to admit it sometimes, I love you Peyt, and I don't know what I would have done if I found it that bastard had killed you. You deserve so much better Peyt, you just need to understand that. You don't deserve to be beat and then blamed for it. You deserved to be loved and treated with the utmost respect and care. Whether it be me of some other guy... you deserve to be treated the best you can be treated" He said as a tear slowly slid down his cheek.

He took her hand in his as he brought it to his lips and kissed it. All he wanted was to see her wake up. He wanted to know she really was okay. He laid his head down on her bed and was starting to fall asleep when he felt her stir. He sat up almost immediately.

"Peyt" He said quietly as she began to open her eyes

"Hey" She said horsely

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck" She said with a slight laugh

"I'm sure you do"

"Yea"

"I'm so glad you're okay"

"Thanks to you"

"It wasn't just me... Nathan and Jake did quite a bit"

"Don't be so modest Luke... I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you" She said honestly

"Hey... don't talk like that" He said giving her hand a slight squeeze "I wouldn't and couldn't let anything ever happen to you"

"Well thank you" She said as she smiled at him

"You're beyond welcome" He said smiling back "Can I ask you something... and you don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"Sure... what is it"

"Why did you stay with him for so long when after he hurt you like that"

She sighed

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"No... it's okay... I guess I stayed with him because he loved me and he was always there... after he started beating me he made me feel like it was my fault and I started to believe him. I guess I felt like if I didn't I would be doing something wrong" She said as she started to tear up

"Hey... don't cry... you're okay now... I'm here" He said smiling

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea... anything"

"Why did you come to New York?"

He let out a slight sigh "Because I missed you Peyt... after all this time... I still missed you... I think after you left I fell completely in love with you and I couldn't let it go. I tried dating and they never compared to you. The short amount of time we had together couldn't compare to anything else. I needed to see you again and apologize for being so stupid... to tell you I love you... to make sure you were okay" He said as she smiled

They just sat there in silence for a while watching tv. They were just enjoying being near each other. Peyton, because for the first time in a long time she felt safe. Lucas, because he couldn't think of being anywhere else. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said weakly

"Lucas Scott?" Officer O'Reily asked

"Yea" He said timidly

"You need to come with me"

"Why?" He asked dumbfounded

"You need to come to the station"

"Why?"

"You need to fill out an assault and battery report"

"What for" He asked starting to get frustrated

"For beating Danny"

"What?" Peyton said as she started to get angry "He saved my life"

"Yes... but he still needs to fill out report... Like I told you're friends... You may have been in the right, but that doesn't change the fact that Danny was beaten as well... I agree he deserved everything he got. But it's standard procedure to make you fill out the report. The judge will look it over and make his decision"

"So you're telling me I can possibly go to jail b/c I protected Peyton from that asshole"

"Sorry but yes... More than likely the judge will decide against it b/c of the severity of what he did, but its still procedure"

"You can't make him leave" Peyton said as she began to cry

"Ma'am I'm so sorry, believe me, but he has to go... You're friends will be here shortly... there just checking in at the front desk"

"Peyt... I'll be back" Lucas said standing up

"Please don't leave me" She said pleading with him

"I have to go... I'll be back... I PROMISE" he said as he kissed her forehead

"Let's go Lucas" O'Reily said as he led Lucas out of the room

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**THERES YOUR UPDATE! I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it! That's why I didn't update it again yesterday! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! ENJOY**

**LOVE SHELL**


	8. The Way It's Supposed To Be

1**Chapter 8: THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE**

"Ok you three... here is your paperwork... I need you to fill out all the information at the top. On this next sheet I need you to recall all of the events that took place... From when you got there until we showed up." O'Reily said as he handed them there paperwork.

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake looked at each other in disbelief. Why were they sitting in a police station b/c they saved their friends life. Wasn't that a bit bizarre. Obviously O'Reily didn't think so. "Standard Procedure". What is that anyway. I mean come on. What kind of cop drags 3 guys away and brings them to the station for beating a guy that beat a helpless girl. They all turned there heads and stared at the papers.

"Lets just fill these stupid papers out so we can get back to Peyton. She needs us and we're no use to her sitting here" Lucas said as he grabbed a pen and began writing.

"You're right dude... But that doesn't mean this isn't stupid" Nathan said as they all cracked a smile

**x-x-x-x-x**

"So how are you feeling" Brooke asked as she handed Peyton a cup of water

"Better." She said as she looked at the two of them "Thanks you guys... you really did save me back there"

"Don't thank us. The boys did all the work. We just showed up at the end" Haley said

"Either way... both of you really are the best thing that could have come out of Tree Hill... Who woulda thunk it" Peyton said trying to lighten the mood.

Brooke laughed "I guess we would have... Although I do happen to know that there are a couple other good things that came out of Tree Hill" Brooke said with a devious smile

"Oh yeah... and what would that be?" Peyton asked already knowing her answer

"Well I for one believe that Nathan is one of the best" Brooke said as Haley hit her arm "Ow... ok and Jake" She said as Haley smiled

"Thank you" Haley said with a satisfied smile

"And I do believe that one blonde hair, blue eyed boy was a pretty good thing to come out of Tree Hill" She said laughing a little "Don't ya think PEYT" She said stressing the name PEYT

"Well..." She tried to say

"Come on... admit it... you still love him don't you" Haley said noticing the look on Peytons face

Peyton didn't say anything as she just sat there looking between Brooke and haley. She had a slight smile growing on her face as the two girls stared at her intently.

"Come on Peyton... just tell us... we already know." Brooke said with her enthusiasm showing.

"Fine... yes... I admit it" She said as Brooke flashed her a satisfied smile "Are you happy now" Peyton said as she laughed

"You know it"

"It's not supposed to be like this you know" Peyton started as the two girls stared at her "It's not supposed to be this easy letting them back into our lives... I wanted to hate him... but even when Haley and Lucas showed up at the apartment I couldn't hate him... to tell you the truth..." She said as the two girls stared at her with full attention "I couldn't have wanted to hug him more at any moment." She finished as a huge grin appeared on her face "Ah... I'm so horrible" She said as she put her face in her hands and began laughing "I don't like this"

"Oh come on now... you know you like Lucas." Brooke said picking on Peyton

"Yea... just like you like or LOVE Nathan... huh Brooke" Haley said as Brooke glared at her

"I never said that"

"Oh yes you did... I heard you before we left... I love you Nathan" Haley said mocking Brooke

"You did what... how come I am just now finding out about this" Peyton said in complete shock

"B/c it didn't happen" Brooke said burning holes through Haley with her eyes

"Oh you so know it did... don't lie... you love him" Haley said smartly

"I hate you" Brooke said as she now stuck her face in her hands

"Oh you love me... and Nathan" Haley said as Brooke stood up and started chasing her around the room

"Oh yea... and what about you... you love Jake" Brooke said as Haley laughed at her

"You wish"

"Oh come on Hales... we told you... or you heard it at least... now tell us" Peyton started as she stuck out her bottom lip "Come on tell me... I'm the one in the hospital here" She said knowing Haley would have to tell her now

"Fine... I'll tell you" She caved as she sat on the bed and whispered something in her ear.

Brooke was staring at them as she tried to figure out what they were saying. She saw Peyton laugh and smile and it was killing her not to know what they were saying. She wanted to know to... What about her.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were all beginning to leave the station when officer O'Reily ran up to them.

"Hey guys." He said as they nodded and looked on with confusion on their faces "I just wanted to tell you good job today" They looked at him even more confused "With Peyton... If you three hadn't been there she might not be here now. I know I'm not the judge or the one making the decision or anything but if it counts for anything... I think you guys did the only thing you could do and you shouldn't be punished for it." He finished as they all looked at each other and smiled

"Thanks" Lucas said holding out his hand. O'Reily immediately took it.

"Don't thank me... I should be the one thanking you... You three did all the work" He said looking at Jake and Nathan. "You saved an innocent girls life today and put an abusive man behind bars. That's more than I can say for most guys your age."

"That's what you do for the people you love" Jake said staring at Lucas

"Yea..." Lucas said looking away shyly

"Alright" O'Reily said noticing the looks on the three guys faces "I'll see you at the hearing... good luck... and I hope all goes well with Peyton" He finished as he looked at Lucas "She's a real lucky girl to have you guys as friends" He said before walking away

"What was that about" Nathan asked Lucas

"I don't know" He shrugged "He's not that bad after all" He finished as the three of them laughed

"Yea... I guess not" Nathan said as they made their way out of the station.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok... so he's been hurting you for like the past year and you still stayed with him?" Brooke asked trying to comprehend what Peyton had just told her

"Yea" She said sighing slightly "The first time he hit me was after we came back from the Christmas Parade... I came back to my apartment and he went to his... Jamie came by and was talking to me and Danny showed up... as usual... and completely freaked out... he made Jamie leave and then he turned to me and slapped me." She said as Brooke and Haley looked on in disbelief

"Why didn't you tell us" Haley said as tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't understand how someone could do this to Peyton. She was the sweetest person ever.

"B/c I knew you'd be disappointed and I couldn't handle that on top of what Danny was doing"

"Oh honey" Brooke said hugging Peyton as tears to were forming in her eyes

"It's okay Brooke. I accept what happened... I know it was stupid to stay with him now... but at the time it was a comfort thing. I guess it was because he was always there and he said he loved me. It was the first time since Lucas that I had heard it and at the time I really needed it. But then it got to where I felt like I had to have it. I don't understand it now that I look back at it but at the time it was something that I had to have I guess." She said as a tear fell from her eye

"Honey... you know we love you... you could have and should have told us... we would have helped you... we wouldn't have been disappointed in you. We've all been weak at one point... this was yours." Brooke said as she squeezed Peytons hand

"I know that now" She said giving Brooke a smile "You know... I'm really lucky to have you two as friends" She said as she gave them both a hug

"That makes us all happy" Haley said smiling through her tears

"Look at us... we're crying and we're not even the ones that are hurt" Haley said laughing at herself and Brooke

"Hey... I'm not hurt anymore" Peyton said laughing

"Oh really... is that so" Brooke said teasing her

"Yes that is so"

They were all laughing... truly laughing... for the first time in a long time, and it felt good. They thought they were happy before, but when the guys showed up it was like something in them changed and proved that they weren't really happy before. They were just covering it up. Now that they were here, it was like everything was right. The way it was supposed to be.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There it is... The next chapter... I hope you like it... I wanted to make it longer but I am updating my other fic tonight and considering OTH is on tonight... I don't want to miss it. But I promise I will ud again tomorrow and bring you THE TALKS... YES THEY FINALLY TALK. **

**Brooke and Nathan talk about his decision to break up with her to go to UNC and play basketball**

**Haley and Jake talk about why she wasn't ready.**

**AND DUN DUN DUN... Lucas and Peyton talk about why he cheated and why she really left.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	9. Surprise

**Ok guys I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated... I was going to a couple days ago and I ended up going out and yesterday I had to get to bed early b/c I had to be at work by 6 this morning for some overtime... YAY... not so much... and then today when I got home my internet was down... So I am going to try and make this a great chapter to make up for not uding the past couple of days... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**CHAPTER 9: SURPRISE!**

Peyton had been out of the hospital for almost a month now. She hadn't been back to work and all she could do was sit around her apartment while Brooke and Haley were gone. The guys had to leave a couple days after she finally got out of the hospital. She didn't get to spend any time with them before they left and it really upset her. Especially since she didn't get to clear stuff up with Lucas.

Peyton sighed to herself as she looked down at the photo in her hand. It was of her and Lucas the day she got out of the hospital. She was sitting beside him smiling wildly as he kissed her cheek. She took the photo and put it in a frame. She looked around her room trying to find the best place to put it. She set it on her nightstand beside her bed... this way she could see him before she went to sleep and as soon as she woke up.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Brooke asked Haley as she tried to wave down a taxi

"It's Peyton... of course she's gonna be alright... I just hope she gets better soon so she can go back to work and take her mind off of everything... sitting at home all day isn't helping the situation." Haley said as Brooke finally hailed a cab

"I know... we should take her out or something" Brooke said as her eyes lit up "We could throw her a party" She said getting excited

"A party?" Haley looked at her confused "For what?"

"For being her... we could invite everyone" She said winking at Haley

"Brooke..." She said drawing out her name "You do know she's gonna kill you right?"

"No she's not... she'll love me for this" She said turning to the cab driver "Macy's" She said as Haley looked at her

"What's at Macy's?"

"Well if I'm throwing Peyton a party tonight I have to look good. Don't worry we'll get you something too honey... you need it" She said as Haley slapped her "Ow..."

"My wardrobe does not need help thank you... It's my own style"

"Yea... it still needs help... and I know just the thing to get"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hello" Peyton said answering her cell

"Hey girlie" Brooke said chipperly "Get ready"

"For what" Peyton asked as she stood up and walked to the kitchen

"Your party"

"Brooookkeee you didn't" Peyton whined

"Oh but I did... listen you need to have fun and be happy... so get ready me and Hales are on our way there now with a new outfit for you" Brooke said hanging up so Peyton had no choice but to do it

"Oh my" Peyton sighed walking back into her room starting to get ready

**x-x-x-x-x**

"She's gonna kill you" Haley laughed as they walked towards their building

"No she's not... trust me... she can't hate me... neither can you" Brooke said as Haley looked at her

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you worry you pretty little head now Haley... I have this all under control" She said as she opened the door to the apartment "PEYT!" She yelled

"Brooke this is an apartment... not the top of a mountain... she can here you just fine without you screaming at her" Haley laughed

"Well this way I **_know _**she heard me" She smiled

"What's up?" Peyton asked as she rounded the corner

"I got you some clothes" Brooke said happily as she handed Peyton the bag.

Peyton looked inside as her eyes got big "Broookkeee... you didn't have to do this." She said standing up and hugging her bestfriend

"Oh... I know... but you gotta look good for tonight... so come on... we have to get ready"

"Who all's coming anyways?" Peyton asked walking into her bathroom

Brooke looked at Haley "Oh just some friends from work and stuff like that... nothing to major... I just figured you could use a good night of fun and entertainment courtesy of the one and only Brooke Davis" She laughed

"Ok" Peyton said plainly

"Just ok..." Brooke looked at her oddly "Usually you have something crazy to say"

"I guess I just need to have a good time for once... so thank you Davis" Peyton smiled

"You are very welcome Sawyer"

**x-x-x-x-x**

A few hours later the party was off and running. Their apartment was full with people talking and drinking and dancing and having a great time.

"I thought you said only a few people were coming over?" Peyton laughed

"Well... it got a little bit over what I thought but it's ok.." Brooke said looking down at her watch

"Have somewhere to be" Peyton asked noticing her behavior

"No... I just have a surprise coming and it was supposed to be here by now"

"What did you do Davis... did you get me strippers" Peyton said sarcastically

"You wish" Brooke replied as they both laughed

"Only a little"

"PEYTON" Brooke exclaimed "Who knew you were such a freak"

"Who... me... a freak... no... I just want to have A LOT of fun tonight"

"And believe me... you will... whenever it gets here... you definitely have to be sitting down when it gets here though."

"SO IT IS STRIPPERS" Peyton exclaimed

**x-x-x-x-x**

An hour had gone by and Brookes surprise still hadn't made it... She has been pacing back and forth all night waiting on it to get there. She was sure it would have been here by now... There was one for Peyton and one for Haley. She had seen how depressed they had been lately and wanted to cheer them up but the way her surprise was turning out she wasn't gonna be able to cheer them up tonight

"We're my strippers at?" Peyton asked walking up to Brooke a little buzzed

"I don't know... I figured they would have been here by now" Brooke sighed looking down at her watch for like the hundredth time that night

"Well it's okay Brookie... this party is so much fun" She said hugging Brooke

"Glad you like it" She laughed

"You know it... but I want my strippers" She pouted

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Peyton... She seemed like she was having a lot of fun and that's exactly what she wanted for her...even though her 'strippers' hadn't shown up yet.

"C'mon... lets dance" Brooke said grabbing Peytons hand and dragging her to the living room where everyone was dancing

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Hales" Peyton said wrapping her arms around her neck

"Hey Peyt" Haley said hugging her back

"I'm soo drunk" She laughed

"Me to" Haley giggled

"Well at least we can be drunk together"

Brooke was sitting across the room watching the two of them. She just smiled and shook her head. They may have been drunk but they were both laughing and giggling and seemed happy... that's just what this night was supposed to do. She was still disappointed that her strippers didn't show. People were starting to leave... It was close to midnight... and no strippers.

DING DONG

Well maybe not

"I'll get it" Brooke yelled

She opened the door revealing her gifts

"What took you so damn long" She glared at them

"Sry... we got a little tied up"

"Well get your asses in here... we wanna show" She smiled at them and shut the door

Brooke ran into the living room and rounded everyone up

"ATTENTION PEOPLE" She yelled as everyone focused their attention on her "I have a gift in store for Peyton and Haley so if someone could bring them up here" She waited and finally saw them running in there

"Where are they" They asked in unison

"They, my dears, are here... so sit your little asses down in these chairs" She said pointing to two plastic chairs in front of her.

Peyton and Haley both took a seat as Brooke blindfolded them

"I thought the idea of strippers was for us to watch" Peyton laughed "I can't see anything with this on" She said moving her head around

"Me either" Haley whined "I wanna see my surprise stripper" She giggled

"Ok... hold on I gotta go get them" Brooke said leaving the room for a moment

"Oh my god Hales I can't wait" Peyton said grabbing hold of Haleys hand

"Me either" She laughed from excitement

"Ok you two... get ready" She said "Music"

The music started playing as the two guys proceeded to take of the shirts. All the girls went crazy. The guys didn't care to much for it so they all turned away and began talking amongst themselves.

Haleys 'stripper' moved closer to her as he let out a soft whisper in her ear. She giggled uncontrollably as he took a seat on her lap

Peyton's 'stripper' was a bit more on the wild side. He proceeded to sit in her lap with his back facing her and shook his ass all over her lap. She was screaming and yelling with excitement. He got off her lap for a moment as he turned around to face her.

"Ok you two... take those blindfolds off"

They both took them off quickly and their jaws fell as they looked at the two guys. Peyton and Haley glanced at each other and then turned their attention back to the guys.

"What are you doing here" they both asked

**x-x-x-x-x**

"BROOKE" Peyton said as she glared at her

"I'm so sorry" She said trying not to laugh "I thought you needed something fun tonight and I already had this surprise planned so I thought 'what the hell'... and here we are" She finished as Peyton turned her head slightly

"I can't believe you did this" Haley exclaimed "How did you do this?"

"I already told you... I had it planned and it fell into my favor tonight I guess"

Peyton and Haley glanced at each other once more before getting up and walking to the back

"What was she thinking?" Peyton asked

"I don't even know... I can't believe she thought she would get away with this"

"I know... that was soooo uncalled for... I wanted to have fun and she had to go and ruin it"

"This sucks you know" Haley said as Peyton looked at her oddly "We didn't even get to enjoy our dances" She finished as Peyton laughed slightly

"Yea... that did suck... I should have kept my blindfold on"

"Me to"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"I am sooo sorry" Brooke said to the guys "I really didn't think they'd react like this... I thought they'd be happy... then again they have been drinking"

"It's fine Brooke... we should've known what was gonna happen" one of the guys said

"Yea... this is what they do best" The other one chimed in "Freak out and leave"

Brooke sighed. She couldn't help but feel bad for what she did. She never meant to make them mad. She just wanted them to be happy again.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You think we should go back out there" Haley asked noticing the party was no longer a party but a quiet night

"I don't know" Peyton sighed "I'm not sure if I want to"

"I know... me either... I think we owe it to them though since we did just run out of there"

"I think you're right"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ok guys I gotta cut this short my niece just came over! I will try my best to finish this update tomorrow but I can't promise anything! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! At least you got the first chapter! I was just gonna combine the two! **


	10. This Is For You

**Chapter 10: This Is For You**

Peyton and Haley made there way into the living room a little while later. When they walked in they didn't see anyone. They began to look around the apartment but found no one. They looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess Brooke left with them" Haley said

"Yea... I guess so" Peyton said disappointedly

"I wonder where they went" Haley said walking over to the couch

Peyton looked at her as her eyes widened "I think I know where they went"

"What?" Haley said walking over to her "Where?"

"Remember that little café on North Street"

"The one with the open mic night?"

"Yea... that one. Well I have a strange feeling that she might be there... Get your coat" Peyton said running to her room

"Why" Haley said grabbing her coat "Why would she go there. She doesn't listen to any of them sing"

"That's just it... The person singing there tonight isn't just anyone"

"What do you mean" She asked as they ran out the door

"You're singing tonight"

Haley stopped as he mouth fell open "WHAT?"

"Yes... you" Peyton said grabbing her hand

"I'm not supposed to sing tonight"

"Yes... remember... today is Thursday... Brooke knew that someone would remember that you had a show to do tonight... Which means she knew that we would go... and that we would see everyone there." Peyton said smiling widely

"NO... No...No...No... I won't" Haley said trying to pull away from Peyton

"Hales... C'mon... you know you can't bail on the show" Peyton started as she tried to drag Haley with her "If you do... all the fans that you have will hate you... and you know it... Now... LETS... GO" She said as Haley finally gave in and walked with her

**x-x-x-x-x**

"I thought you said they would be here"

"They will be... they just took a little longer than I expected to remember" Brooke said looking at her watch

"When's she supposed to go on"

"I think she goes on at 8 or so"

"She might wanna hurry then"

"Look she'll be here... and so will Peyton... just give them time"

"I don't wanna give them time... They have wasted enough of it already" One of the guys said as he began to stand up "I'm out... I'm tired of waiting" He pushed his chair under the table and began to walk towards the door.

"Don't worry about him... He's just a little tweaked right now"

"Why?"

"Long day" He said shrugging his shoulders

The other guy had made his way all the way to the door and was getting ready to leave. He went to open the door and as soon as he did his jaw dropped. There she was. "Beautiful as ever" He thought to himself. He immediately turned back around and walked towards Brooke

"Dude... they're here" HE said sitting down quickly

"They're what?" The other guy said looking around

"THEY are here... I saw them getting ready to walk in when I was about to leave"

"Then why did you come back" Brooke asked confused

"Because..." He didn't really now

"Whatever" Brooke said looking towards the door as she heard the door buzz

She ran up to them

"You guys are here" She said giving them both hugs

"Yea... couldn't let Haley here forget her show" Peyton said smiling

"Yea... That... AND... we kinda wanted to apologize for earlier... You were so sweet to do that but you really shouldn't have" Haley said

"I wanted to... you guys needed to have some fun... You've both been so down lately and I wanted to cheer you up." She said looking at both of them "I probably should have asked first huh?"

"No" Peyton said "You did it to surprise us... and that you did" She laughed

"Good... that's what I wanted... C'mon lets go we don't want Superstar here to miss her show" She said linking arms with Haley

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You didn't say they were here" Haley whispered to Brooke while staring at the guys

"I know" Brooke said grinning "Hey boys" Brooke said sitting down at the table "look who I found"

"Hey" Both the guys said quietly avoiding there eyes

"Hey" Peyton and Haley said before sitting down

"So Miss Superstar... when do you go on?" Brooke asked

"Umm... I think I'm scheduled to go on at 8... I need to go check in around 7:50 though"

"Yea... I know that Charlie was looking for you"

"Really? Hmh... He never looks for me. Did he say if anything was wrong?"

"No... He just wanted to know where you were"

"What did you say"

"I told him you were running late and you'd be here soon" Brook said taking a sip of her drink

"You suck" Haley said laughing

"NO... I rock... I knew you would make it... I'm good like that" Brooke said as they all laughed

The guys weren't saying a word. They seemed a little scared to be there. They didn't know what was gonna happen that night and they weren't to sure they wanted to find out.

"Alright guys... I better go check in" Haley said getting up "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it" Peyton started "But... good luck anyways"

Haley walked off leaving just Brooke and Peyton with the guys as she went to check in with the owner of the diner... Charlie

"Hey Charlie" Haley said giving him a kiss on the cheek "How's it looking tonight"

"Same as always... just hoping my favorite performer comes through like always" Charlie said smiling

"ALWAYS" Haley said

"What are you singing tonight?"

"Umm... I'm not quite sure... I need to go talk to the band first I was thinking of doing Daniel Powter's Bad Day... I love the song and I think it suits what's been going on lately"

"I think you should do it" He said with a huge smile "It's a beautiful song and I know you could do it... You could probably do It better than him" He said as she laughed

"I don't think so... I mean he is Daniel Powter... I'm just Haley James who sings at the local diner"

"You'll be well known one day believe me... Now go... you're up next"

"Ok" She said hugging him "I hope I do you proud" She finished before walking away

"Oh I know you will" He yelled after her

**x-x-x-x-x**

"What is she singing" Brooke asked Peyton

"I really don't know. She was talking about doing this new song that she wrote but she wouldn't tell me what it was" Peyton said looking back towards Haley.

They all turned their attention to the stage. Haley walked on and everyone stated clapping and whistling. She was a local hero around these parts. Everyone loved her.

"Hey guys... This song is dedicated to my friend. She's had a rough couple of months and I wanted to do this song for her. I hope you like it" Haley said to Peyton before strumming on her guitar as the band joined in.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on _

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

As she sang these words it was like pure poetry. They words flowed so well and the sound of her voice tonight was flawless. Peyton looked on with a huge smile on her face. She had given Haley a few tips before they walked in, telling her to make the song her own. Whatever emotion she was feeling as she sung... let it out through her voice. And she was doing just that. She wasn't singing a Daniel Powter song... she was singing a Haley James song.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Haley looked over at Peyton as the words were coming out of her mouth. She noticed the tears that were in Peytons eyes... she knew that she did the right song as soon as she saw her. She knew how rough the past couple of months had been for her and she just wanted to let her know that no matter what happend... She was there, and so was Brooke.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on _

You had a bad dayYou're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Haley was really getting into the song by now. She was singing a Daniel Powter song... She was singing a Haley James song. The way she sang it was different... The emotion see sang with was different. Everything about this song was different and that's what made it so great. She had such raw emotion in the words that she said. There was more love and passion in this song than any song she had sung before, and everyone saw it.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong _

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Haley began scanning the room. She stopped as her eyes met one of the guys gaze. She starred longingly at him as she drug out the last note. She began to have tears fill her eyes. She was really beginning to feel what she was singing. She looked over at Peyton and smiled and began to belt out the last few words of the song.

_Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day_

Haley stood up took a bow. When she stood back up she noticed all the tears that were being shed. They weren't from just Brooke and Peyton... They were from everyone. They were all standing and cheering the loudest they had ever cheered. Haley smiled to herself as she thought of the perfect idea for Brooke. She walked back over to the band and was telling them about her plan. She had a couple more songs in her mind that she wanted to play, but the last ones were a secret. They all agreed on what they were gonna do as Haley walked back over to her mic.

"Ok... I have a couple more songs that I would like to play for you all if you will allow me to."

Everyone began screaming... They wanted another song.

"Ok... this song for another wonderful friend of mine." She looked over at Brooke and smiled "She's the best friend anyone could ask for and she deserves the best out of life and she needs to know that."

Haley and Peyton had planned this ever since they got close to the diner. They had made a call and as far as they knew it was still gonna be in effect. She did the song for Peyton first b/c she needed time to prepare for the next song. And this was it.

She began strumming on her guitar as she began singing the first verse.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

She looked over at Brooke who had the craziest look on her face. He was a cross between Shocked, Happy, and Intrigued. She smiled and looked over at Peyton who gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Brooke began to give her a funny look. She didn't know why she sang Peyton a song that defined how her life was going at this moment and she was singing her a song talking about how she will be loved. She shook these thoughts from her head and began to listen to the song.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore _

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Brooke suddenly understood why she was singing this song to her. Ever since Nathan had left this past time she had been so worried that he didn't love her anymore and thats why he left. She always felt like it was something she did. This was Haleys way of telling her "don't worry... Somone will love you... just wait and see"

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

Brooke let a tear slip from her eyes as she though about the lyrics and what they really meant to her. Her thoughts always made their way back to Nathan. She just couldn't shake him from her thoughts. She looked back at Haley who was gesturing with her eyes to have Brooke turn around. Brooke looked at her funny before turning around. And when she did she got the surprise of her life.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

It was Nathan. He was actually here. She looked at him with a shocked face and tear filled eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed quietly into his neck. He held her tightlike he never wanted to let go.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

Try so hard to say goodbye

Nathan pulled away slightly as he stared deeply into Brookes eyes. He was so amazed by how beautiful she had become. She was beautiful before but now, it was like he was looking at someone else. She had grown into this beautiful, vulnerable woman. He he loved it.

"That was for you Brooke... I hope you liked it" Haley said into her mic as Brooke turned around and smiled.

"Now... I have 2 more songs left to sing... This next one goes out to another couple I know that needs a little push in the right direction." Haley said as she looked a Peyton.

Peyton stared back at her with one hell of a look. She didn't look happy but Haley didn't care. She knew once she started to listen to the music her mind would change.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face _

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

And there he was just staring at her. She was so mad at Haley for doing this to her. How could she put her on the spot like this. Sure the song was great and the lyrics were right, but why did she have to do it here and now?

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go _

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Lucas wathced Peytons every move. He was taking in everything about his moment. He saw a tear glistening in her eye and he realized that she was starting to give in. He put his hand on top of hers and she jumped slightly. She looked at him intensely before wiping the tears away. He smiled slightly at her hoping she would warm back up to him. All he wanted to do right now was hold her. Especially after seeing how she reacted to the first song Haley sang. He knew she was still hurting and that made him hurt. It made him hurt b/c he wasn't there to protect her and when he was finally there he left.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

Peyton was really feeling it now. Everything from the past was coming back to her. She flinched at the flashbacks. Danny hitting her. Lucas kissing her. Danny saying "I love you" for the first time. Lucas saying he cheated on her. Her and Danny's last anniversary. Lucas coming back. All these memories filled her head as she closed her eyes and cried quietly.

Lucas stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb. She opened her eyes slightly and stared at him. She through her arms around his neck. He was tense at first but soon loosened up as he held her close. He wasn't going to let her get away this time.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the timeI'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me  
_

Haley watched all four of them with a huge smile on her face. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Brooke and Nathan were happy. Peyton was showing the first signs of happiness for the first time in months... and it was all because of Lucas. And then there was her last song.

"Ok guys... this is my last song of the night" Haley said as whines were heard throughout the diner. "It's a bit different than what I have been singing but I wanted to do something fun and different. It has a lot of meaning behind it but its still entertaining. This one if for a very special person in my life that I haven't seen in a while." She said as Jake looked up at her.

He hadn't really looked at her all night. He had listened to her singing but it was to hard to see her. He was just as happy hearing her voice. But at the sound of those words she just spoke he looked at her for the first time all night.

She gave him a small smile before starting the song.

_Don't you remember  
The fizz in a pepper  
Peanuts in a bottle  
At ten, two and four  
A fried bologna sandwich  
With mayo and tomato  
Sittin' round the table  
Don't happen much anymore _

We got too complicated  
It's all way over-rated  
I like the old and out-dated  
Way of life

As she sang those words the memories came flooding back to Jake. This was the first song they had ever heard together. They were sitting in his car and she was flipping through the stations. She stopped when she heard crazy country guitar sounding song come on the radio. As she was listening to the song he couldn't help but smile. She seemed so into it. Ever since then this had been his favorite song to listen to.

_Back when a hoe was a hoe  
Coke was a coke  
And crack's what you were doing  
When you were cracking jokes  
Back when a screw was a screw  
The wind was all that blewAnd when you said I'm down with that  
Well it meant you had the flu  
I miss back when  
I miss back when  
I miss back when _

Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they listened to the words that were coming out of her mouth. She wasn't a country girl... yet she was singing country. And the words were just so funny they couldn't help but laugh.

_I love my records  
Black, shiny vinyl  
Clicks and pops  
And white noise  
Man they sounded fine  
I had my favorite stations  
The ones that played them all  
Country, soul and rock-and-roll  
What happened to those times? _

I'm readin' Street Slang For Dummies  
Cause they put pop in my country  
I want more for my money  
The way it was back then

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake were all smiling at each other as they watched Haley on stage. They had never seen her like this. So into what she was singing. Every song she had sung had a meaning behind it. She used words to some song bring them all back together. She couldn't have been a better friend if she tried.

_Back when a hoe was a hoe  
Coke was a coke  
And crack's what you were doing  
When you were cracking jokes  
Back when a screw was a screw  
The wind was all that blew  
And when you said I'm down with that  
Well it meant you had the flu  
I miss back when  
I miss back when  
I miss back when_

Haley looked at Jake and smiled. She couldn't help but get butterflies when he smiled back. She missed his beautiful smile. Hell she missed everything about him... But most of all... she just missed him.

_Give me a flat top for strumming  
I want the whole world to be humming  
Just keep it coming  
The way it was back then _

Back when a hoe was a hoe  
Coke was a coke  
And crack's what you were doing  
When you were cracking jokes  
Back when a screw was a screw  
The wind was all that blew  
And when you said I'm down with that  
Well it meant you had the flu  
I miss back when  
I miss back when  
I miss back when

When Haley finished the last song everyone in the place stood up. She couldn't help but feel good. She had never gotten this type of response before. Sure she had gotten claps and whistles before, but nothing to this extent. They seemed so happy to hear her singing and were sad when she stopped. That's when she knew what she was doing was good. IT wasn't pointless.

She ran over to Jake as soon as she got off stage and hugged him tightly. She pulled away for a second and smiled before hugging him again.

"I'm glad you're back" She whispered into his ear"

Who knew some lyrics to a song could bring people together like this. Not Haley. When she left the apartment she had every intention of doing one song and leaving. But when Peyton brought up the idea of calling Nathan she knew it would be different. They weren't even sure if there plan would work but it was worth a shot.

Nathan had been staying in New York ever since Peyton got out of the hospital but her and Haley were the only ones who knew. He didn't want Brooke to know just yet. He wanted it to be a surprise. And tonight was the perfect night to do so. They had to do something nice for her... after all, she got Jake and Lucas here for them. The least they could do was get Nathan here for her.

**Songs**

**Bad Day by Daniel Powter**

**She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

**Here Without You by 3 Doors Down**

**Back When by Tim McGraw**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OK GUYS! THERE IT IS! I thought I had posted the last chapter on Saturday but I obviously forgot to actually post it... So I made it up to you by posting a LONG update today... And I must say I think it turned out pretty darn awesome. I don't really know what possessed me to right a chapter based around songs that would bring them together but I did. I tried to find some really good songs to describe what was going on... I think I did pretty well but you be the judge.** LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

LOVE SHELL

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**And for those of you reading Someone That You're With I apologize for not updating lately but i am totally stuck since i changed the outcome of last weeks chapter! I hope to have one up by the end of the week! I'm running through ideas now and I think I have one that I'm going to run with... If you have any ideas on what you want to happen feel free to e-mail me and let me know! THANK YOU BUNCHES! ROCK ON!**


	11. Broken Hearts Healing Hearts

**Chapter 11 Broken Hearts... Healing Hearts**

"So how long are you in town for?" Brooke asked Nathan as she snuggled closer to him on her bed.

"Actually I'm in town for a while?" Her face lit up at the sound of this. Nathan in town... for a while. She couldn't have been happier to hear just words in her life.

"Really?" She turned her head so she was looking directly at him.

"Yea... To be honest I missed you way to much while I was gone."

Brooke leaned up slightly and gave him a kiss. She pulled away slightly so she was able to stare directly into his eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed you" She said just above a whisper.

"I think I do. Because if you've been going through anything like I have then I know exactly how you feel."

Brookes heart melted when she heard him say this. After he left for UNC she didn't think she'd ever see him again. A part of her heart wanted to hate him so much for putting her through this, but there was always that place in her heart that said she still loved him and no matter what... she always would.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan glanced down at Brooke and nodded his head. "Well... why didn't you tell me sooner that you were going to UNC? Why did you wait until the day you left to break the news to me?"

Nathan could tell the hurt in her voice as she asked him these questions. He could feel all the emotions and bad memories flooding back to him as he tried to answer her question..

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan had found his way to her doorstep. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, but he knew he had to tell her. It was now or Never._

_He knocked on her door a couple of times and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one he just walked in. Her parents were never home so he didn't think to much of it. He opened the door and heard her singing. He walked towards her room and saw her sitting in front of her vanity singing Britney Spears' 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'. He smiled as he watched her from the doorway. He walked in and stood behind her. _

"_Hey Boyfriend" She stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "What are you doing here? I thought we were gonna hang out later." She sat down on her bed as he took a seat in the chair she was just sitting in._

_He sighed to himself as he tried to find the words to say. She sensed something was wrong, but didn't want to say anything. She knew Nathan, and when he wanted to talk he would._

"_Actually, I came by to talk to you."_

"_Okay..." She said hesitantly _

"_Well..." He was still struggling trying to find the words. He knew it was gonna break her heart and he didn't want that. "We can't hang out tonight, Brooke." She gave him an odd look as he continued. "I'm leaving... I'm leaving in a couple of hours for UNC"_

_Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes as she chocked on her words. "What? You can't be leaving now..." A single tear slid down her face and Nathan felt his heart crumble. He just broke her heart. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She was beginning to get angry and her tone showed it._

"_I couldn't Brooke, I didn't have the heart to. I didn't want to see you hurt, I didn't want to break your heart... I still don't want to"_

"_But why tell me a couple of hours before you leave. You should have told me when you found out."_

"_I wanted to... Believe me... But I couldn't say the words... I couldn't make them come out of my mouth. It was so hard just to look at you knowing that in a couple of months I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't be with you anymore. That broke my heart more than you know. And sitting here right now is breaking my heart. Watching you hurt is not what I wanted. And you knowing sooner would have done just that... Make you hurt"_

"_What's the difference? You broke my heart either way. At least if you would have told me sooner I would have at least had time to say goodbye... But whatever" Her tone was cold and harsh and she had every right to be angry with him. Regardless of his intentions he still broke her heart. "Just go Nathan... Just LEAVE" She screamed with every ounce of emotion and feeling she had. She fell to the floor on her knees and cried in her hands._

"_Brooke... Please" He tried to plead with her._

"_JUST GO" She pulled her face out of her hands just long enough to look at him._

_Nathan looked right into her eyes and saw her heart. He saw it break right before his eyes. He slowly turned away to walk out the door before saying his last parting words. "I Love You Brooke... With all of my heart... I Love You"_

_He walked out the door and made his way to his truck. He climbed in and put his head down on his steering wheel as he let a lone tear escape his eye. He lost her._

**END FLASHBACK**

Nathan looked into Brookes eyes before answering. "Because I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes that I'm seeing now. I didn't want to be the one to break your heart. I didn't want to see you cry."

Brooke sat up so she was looking directly at him. "You know... I didn't understand then why you waited until the last minute to tell me, but having a couple of years to really think about it... it was good that you didn't tell me..." Nathan looked at her oddly as a slight smile appeared on his face. "Cause if you did, I wouldn't have talked to you for those 2 months. At least this way... I was still that girl that was in love with you for those 2 months. But it still hurt knowing that you were leaving me and there was nothing I could do about it."

After all this time having to hear how much he hurt her broke his heart. It didn't matter that she thought that it was a good thing that he didn't tell her. It still didn't change the fact that he broke her heart.

"You know I never stopped loving you after I left" Brooke smiled at the thought that he, too, had never stopped loving her. "I went to UNC with every intention of having a great college experience, but I never could."

"Really?"

"Yea... and do you know why?" She shook her head "Because you weren't with me. You were always on my mind... day in and day out. I went to bed staring at your picture, I woke up staring at your picture. Every time I tried to hang out with a girl your face flashed in my mind. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop being in love with you" She felt her eyes tear up... but the difference was... these were happy tears. "I still haven't stopped loving you"

Brooke couldn't help herself... She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He smiled against her lips as he deepened their kiss. Brooke pulled away smiling and stared into his eyes. "I never stopped loving you either."

Nathan leaned in and kissed her this time. For the first time in years, they were both happy. Completely and utterly happy.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You know you were perfect tonight" Haley blushed slightly as she sat down on her bed

"I wouldn't call that perfect" He cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"Don't be so modest Hales... I haven't ever seen you sing like that."

"You haven't seen me sing in years, Jake... How would you know what was perfect?" She really didn't mean to be so harsh, but she let her emotions get the best of her. He might have been back for her, but it still didn't change what happened between them.

"Hales... I'm sorry you know." She sighed slightly but didn't say anything back. "I really am. After you left I kicked myself in the ass for what I did. Well said rather, but... I never meant to hurt you... honest."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jake... really. Lets leave the past in the past and be done with it" Jake sighed knowing she was right, but he couldn't let it be.

"Yes it does matter Hales. I hurt you... badly, and if I could go back and do it all over again I would. But I can't, and I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that I was being an ass. What I did was stupid and I know that now... it's just... at the time I didn't think it was."

"That's the thing Jake, you shattered my heart. It broke into a million pieces that dayand you can't change that. No matter what you say or do, you can't change the fact that you killed a part of me that day. I found that part of me here. I found it in the studio. Don't take it away from me again" She hung her head low as she remembered the events that took place that day.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Haley come on... What's wrong" Jake was becoming more and more frustrated with Haley with every passing second_

"_Jake... Just stop okay"__Haley got off her bed and walked out with Jake hot on her heals._

"_So what... that's it" He screamed after her_

"_Yes... that's it" She turned around so he could see her face clearly. She was crying heavily but she needed him to here what she was about to say. "I... AM... NOT... READY... Why can't you understand that Jake? Why is that so hard to believe? That I don't want to sleep with you, that I just want to be with you. Why?" She was starting to cry even harder but that didn't stop her "I don't get it Jake... What changed. You never cared before that I wouldn't sleep with you. So why start now?"_

_He looked at her and saw how hurt she was, but he didn't care. He was hurt to and she was gonna know it._

"_Because Haley... You slept with Nathan after what... like 4 months... We've been dating for a year and a half... A year and a half, Haley! Doesn't that mean anything to you"_

"_OF COURSE IT DOES"_

"_Well you damn sure don't act like it." His voice was cold and harsh "Do you not love me... is that what it is. You're with me, but you're not with me. HUH? Answer me Haley."_

_She couldn't even look at him. He didn't even care that he was breaking her heart all he cared about was that she wouldn't sleep with him._

"_YES! I LOVE YOU JAKE! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN WORDS CAN SAY" She screamed this load and clear so he heard every word. She let every ounce of feeling she had seep through each and every word. "Why can't you just see that I'm not ready to go there yet. That I want to wait until it's the right time. I don't see why this is such a problem Jake. Is sex that important to you that you would just through our entire relationship away over it." She was barely whispering, but he still heard every word. She turned around and began to walk away._

"_Yes!" He didn't scream it. He didn't whisper it. He said it just loud enough so that she could here him. "Yes it is" He ran towards her and stepped in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere. "Sex is important in a relationship Haley. You said you had sex with Nathan when you fell in love with him... So what do you think it's gonna make me think. It's gonna make me think you don't love me." He turned and walked out her front door._

_Haley leaned her back against the wall and slid down. She let everything out right there on the floor. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. This was it... he was gone._

**FLASHBACK**

Jake got on the floor and kneeled in front of her. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Haley... I didn't want to kill a part of you then and I damn sure don't want to do it now. You really need to know that I Loved You more than I knew back then. But knowing that you gave that part of yourself to Nathan was harder for me to deal with than I could have ever imagined. You gave him your heart that day. That's all I ever wanted Haley... I wanted your heart. And as horrible as it sounds... That was my way of getting your heart because knowing that I would have had that part of you would have meant I had your heart. Not just some of your heart... but your whole heart."

Haley closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Deep down... she knew he was right. She gave everything she had to Nathan that day, and she couldn't do the same for Jake. She didn't really know why she couldn't give that part of herself to him, but it never felt right. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She didn't want to cry but she could feel herself getting emotional as she pushed back her tears. "Jake... I know that you wanted that part of me because you wanted my heart... but you already had my heart. You didn't just have a piece of my heart, you had my whole heart. Yea... I gave Nathan that part of me, but when I did he turned around and ripped my heart out of my chest. That's why I was so scared to give it to you. You might not have done the same thing as him, but thinking back to prior events where you freaked out b/c you were getting to close to me is what made me so nervous about it." She closed her eyes again and sighed.

"You know what Haley. I understand that now... I really do, but back then I didn't. I couldn't understand why you were being so guarded with me. I guess I saw it as our way to really 'be with each other'. Not just emotionally, but physically. Just know that it wasn't just sex to me. It was so much more than that. All I really wanted was your heart" He placed his hand over her heart as she opened her eyes to look at him. This time she couldn't stop the tears as they trickled down her face. "I wanted your heart then... and I still want it now"

Jake leaned up and kissed her lightly on her lips. She pulled away and he sat down next to her. She couldn't figure out what to say. What do you say to someone who broke you heart and still wants it.

"You never lost my heart Jake." She whispered this right before falling into another kiss. They pulled away moments later as she fell into his chest."You never lost it"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I can't believe how awesome Haley was tonight... She was so amazing" Peyton fell on her bed as Lucas shut the door.

"She was great, wasn't she?" He sat down in the chair in front of her computer as she sat up on the bed.

"I can't believe she did all of that. Wow! She picked the perfect songs to describe pretty much everything. And her rendition of 'Bad Day'... Oh My God" Peyton was having trouble finding the words to describe everything that was going through her mind right now. How could Haley know the exact song to describe how everyone was feeling? All of their emotions in one song... well in her case 2. She had to admit that when she first heard Haley sing Daniel Powter to her she didn't know what to think. Her mind always found it's way back to Danny. She couldn't help it. But hearing that song was a breath of fresh air for Peyton. But it couldn't last forever.

"Peyt... Why did you let Danny treat you like that for so long" Buzz kill. She knew it was coming she just didn't want it to be right now.

"Can we not talk about it Luke." She had such hurt in her voice and he noticed it, but he knew if she didn't talk about it it was gonna catch up to her.

"Peyt... you know you need to talk about it... It's the only way you're gonna heal" He was almost pleading with her to talk about it.

"Lucas I really don't want to talk about Danny right now ok."

"Peyton... I know you don't, but I just want to know how that strong girl I knew back in Tree Hill managed to disappear all because of some guy."

"She disappeared the same time her heart did" Lucas sighed as he knew what she was referring to.

"Peyt... she didn't disappear when your heart did. She disappeared when he came into your life again"

"How would you know... you were to busy with your new girlfriend in Tennessee" She was bitter and he knew it. But that wasn't gonna stop him.

"Peyton... Please... just talk to me. I don't like seeing you hurt" She laughed bitterly

"Why do you care anyway... God... you just couldn't let me be happy could you" Her voice was rising in anger and she wasn't even done. "You can't come back in my life after all these years and expect me to be okay... you can't come back in my life and think everything is gonna go back to the way it was. We're not teenagers anymore Lucas. I left everything that happened in Tree Hill... In Tree Hill. I wanted a fresh start and I got one. Regardless of how he treated me, he was a good guy at heart and I know that. And then you show up and just screw everything away" All of her emotions were on the table now. There was no stopping it. "Don't act like you care about me hurting either... You sure as hell didn't care when you were the one hurting me"

"PEYTON... I did care that I hurt you. I did. It seriously broke my heart when I told you I had cheated on you. Whether you believe me or not I really did care about you. Probably more than I even realized. But you just wouldn't let me in... you pushed me away every time I tried to get close to you and you know it. And that _girl_ in Tennessee was my escape from all of it. As sad as it is to say it let me get away from my life for a moment and see the good side of things."

"So you cheated on me b/c I wouldn't 'let you in'. What the hell Luke. You know... I thought you were different. I thought you were a good guy, but I was wrong. And you know something... I didn't just care about you Luke... I loved you." She moved to the other side of her bed and put her face in her hands.

Lucas sat there stunned. What the hell just happend? One minute they were talking about Danny and how he treated her and next thing he knew they were talking about him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this was all about Danny. She just needed someone to blame at the moment and that was him. But if it helped her feel better he'd deal with it. He moved over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. She didn't move.

"Peyton... listen to me. I know that this isn't about me, it's about Danny. I know you're upset about what he's done to you. And that's completely understandable, but don't blame yourself or me for any of this. It's his fault Peyt. He did the worst thing possible by abusing you the way he did. He may have loved you and that may have made you feel good but it doesn't take back what he did." She shifted slightly as he finished talking. "No matter what Peyt... I'm here now... I'm not going anywhere. I can't... because I do love you... I did then... and I do now." She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Don't just say that Luke... don't just say that b/c you feel bad about what happened to me. If you really loved me then you would have found me. BUT YOU DIDN'T"

"I did look for you Peyt... I found you no more than a couple weeks after you left. I came to see you but Danny made me leave. He wouldn't let me see you. I kept trying to see you. When you moved out I found you again. I showed up at your door and as soon as I went to knock he was there pushing me away. Every time I tried to see you he was there making me leave. I meant what I said Peyton... I loved you then and I love you know. That hasn't changed. I don't feel sorry for you. I just feel bad that you thought you had to put yourself through that just b/c he said he loved you"

Peyton couldn't have been so happy and yet so sad to here him say that. She never knew he was looking for her. But it was no surprise that it was Danny that made him leave. "Even after all this time you still know how to make me feel so much better." She tried to crack a smile through her tears but it didn't really work.

Lucas opened her arms as she happily let him hold her while she cried. "I love you" He whispered into her hair. "I promised myself that no matter what... I was gonna find my way back to you"

That was the perfect ending to her night. Hearing him say those three little words was all she ever wanted... and there they were. And the fact that he was determined to find her made her even happier. "I love you too" She whispered through her tears "I'm glad you found me" She buried her head deeper into his chest as he leaned back on her bed.

They fell asleep just how they wanted to... in each others arms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OK so no Leyton flashback but if you read my other story you already know exactly what happend! If you didn't read it and would like to see a flashback let me know and I'll post it next chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	12. The Way It Should Be

**Chapter 12: The Way It Should Be**

Three months had come and gone since Jake, Nathan, and Lucas had moved to New York. So much had changed in each of there lives. Some of it was overwhelming but they always seemed to find a way to make it work. After all they had the three most beautiful women in the world there to help them out.

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were the happiest they had ever been. Who knew that after five years of tears, pain, and heartbreak would lead to this. Love, emotion, laughter. Neither of them had felt this way in a long time. So to have it back now was the best possible scenario and they knew it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_You never lost my heart Jake, You never lost it" _These words replayed over and over in his head every moment of every day. How could he have been so lucky to wind up with the girl of his dreams. The girl he knew he would love forever and spend the rest of his life with. After everything he did to her, she still loved him. He didn't believe it when she said it... he still doesn't believe it now. There was no way this beautiful, talented, loving girl could still love him after how heartless he had been.

She was his first love... and his last love. When she left his heart left with her. That was the first time Jake had ever felt that way. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. Hell he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't deal with the fact that he broke her heart the way he did. The look on her face when he walked out was permanently burned into his memory.

But now... the only memory burned into his memory was that cute little smile she got right before she kissed him. That's what he wants to remember. Not the sad, disappointed face he saw when he walked out her door for the last time, but the happy, loving face he see's now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

There were no words to describe the way he was feeling right now. He was staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was beautiful inside and out and she didn't even realize it. This was the moment he had been wanting for so long, and it was finally here. All the sadness and anger he had was no longer there, all he had was love and happiness.

But what do you do when the person you feel this way around is so depressed half the time. She won't open up, she seems to have the inability to be the girl he fell in love with. But it's not gonna stop him from trying to bring her back. All he wants is for her to be happy. He'll do anything he has to, to get her back.

All the things that have happened in the past with them doesn't matter anymore. If only she could see that. She's holding on to the past with a death grip and refuses to let go. She doesn't say anything about it, but he can tell she thinks about it a lot. She doesn't kiss him like she used to, she doesn't hug him like she means it, but most of all... she doesn't look at him the same.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He watched her from the distance as she stared out the window. He admired everything about her. The way she walked with such confidence and grace. The way she put everyone before herself. The way she looked at people. But mainly... the way she forgives and forgets the way she does. Not many people would have forgiven him for what he did... But Brooke did.

She was the most caring person he had ever met. She was with him through all his hard times and never asked for a thing in return. She never questioned what he did or why he did it. She never once asked him to stop hanging out with Haley. She knew that he loved her when he was with her, but she trusted him.

He didn't completely understand how one person could be as selfless as she was and still is. She hasn't changed a bit since the last time he was with her. She looks more like a woman and seems to be more sophisticated but her personality never changed. She's still the same woman he fell in love with in highschool.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_WHY?_ That question bothered her more than she would like to admit. Why her? Why Now? She needed answers and didn't know how to go about getting them. Her mind was filled with so much thought and emotion and she had no clue what to do with it. One minute she's as happy as ever and the next thing she knows reality is setting in and she's back to her old ways of shutting everyone out.

But he stuck around. He hasn't left and hasn't asked her anything. He knows that she has had a hard time and she doesn't want to talk about it. But if he only knew what was really going on. Why she was being like this. Why she was pulling away and hiding her emotions. Why was she so scared to tell him everything. Tell him why she's so up and down lately, why she wants nothing more than to be with him, but she just can't.

She thinks about him constantly. Why did he abuse her love, why did he turn out to be that man. She can't make it go away. Lucas takes that pain away when she's with him, but as soon as he leaves she's back to thinking about that awful man. She's so scared that every guy could turn out like this. That if she lets another man in he will just abuse her just like he had. But Lucas was different... Deep down in her heart she knew it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Perfect was the only way she could describe her life. He was back! He came back to her... after all this time... he came back. Somewhere deep inside her heart she always knew he would, it was just a matter of when and where he would show up.

Having him back in her life was everything she could possibly imagine it would be. She was happy for the first time in a long time. She felt like she was that peppy girl in high school again. He made her all giddy inside. Every time she saw him she smiled. Every time he looked at her, her heart skipped a beat. It was as if nothing had changed between them, like he never left, and he never left.

But who's to say it will last. No one knows for sure what tomorrow will bring. What we do know is that we need to live life day to day and take everything as it comes. She knew if it was in the cards for them to be together they would be. If not... at least she had all these wonderful memories to look back on years down the road to tell her kids about.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Music... _That's what she thought was next for her... her music. All she ever dreamed about was being up on stage singing her songs. Telling the world her secrets, yet not at all. She wanted to get out and see the world and what it had to offer. She wanted nothing more than to live her dream. But then he showed up and changed her world.

She had always felt safe with her plan. She knew exactly what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. She couldn't have ever imagined him walking back into her life. She thought when she left Tree Hill that would be the last time she would see him. Boy was she wrong. Jake like all the others was looking for her. He searched everywhere until he finally found her.

Neither of them knew what to expect from all of this or where it would go. Neither of them wanted to think about it either. They wanted to stay like this as long as possible. Haley wanted to stay happy for as long as the world would let her and it was the same way with Jake. They way they saw it... as long as they had each other... they would be happy.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So there is a part 2 to this chapter but I wanted to get this one posted first. I kinda wanted to get a little deeper with there feelings and emotions and all that good stuff! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	13. Pain and Happiness

**Chapter 13: Pain and Happiness**

Peyton rolled over and looked at her clock. She sighed as she saw it read 3:20. She couldn't sleep lately. All of her thoughts and emotions kept keeping her awake at night. She knew she loved Lucas... She really did, but there was so much that she needed to tell him, but knew that if she did... she just might lose him all over again and she doesn't want that at all.

She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She searched through the fridge hoping to find something to drink or eat. She has hardly eaten in a week and she was beginning to lose to much weight. All this pressure to talk to Lucas was getting to her in more ways than one obviously.

She sat down at the table with a glass of koolaid and a pack of crackers. It may not have been much, but at least she was eating. She sat in thought wondering what to tell Luke. How can she tell him without making him leave her? How can she tell him everything that's on her mind? She laid her head down on the kitchen table and cried lightly to herself.

This was the first time in a long time she was truly happy and it was all because of him. Now she's got something she needs to tell him that could possibly ruin everything they have. What could she do? Go through life living a lie just to keep him around. That wasn't her. She needed him to know the truth.

She got up from the table and walked back into her room. She laid on the bed and tried to go to sleep. She had a lot to do in the morning and she needed to be well rested for it.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brook was sleeping peacefully in Nathan's arms. He stayed over last night after their date because she wasn't ready to let him leave just yet. He and Jake now had their business stationed in New York just so they could be with the ones they loved. Every time Brooke thought about it it brought a smile to her face. Just knowing that he gave up his life in California to be with her meant the world to her.

Nathan looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms and smiled. All of his dreams were coming true. He had her back in his arms and that's all he ever wanted. He thought he'd lost her as soon as he left for college and didn't tell her about it until last minute. His biggest fear was that she would never forgive him for leaving the way he did. But she did... she forgave him like nothing had ever happened. It was true... she was the most amazing woman he had ever had the chance to meet, and she was his.

Brooke moved slightly making Nathan jump. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He leaned in towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead that sent shivers down her spine. Every time he kissed her she felt like the world stopped at that very moment.

"Good morning" She said sleepily staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Good morning... did you sleep well"

"With you here I'll always sleep well" Nathan blushed slightly and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm so happy to here you say that"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It was only 8 in the morning and Haley was already up. Showered and dressed and ready to start her day. Jake on the other hand was sleeping silently in her bed not moving a muscle. She walked towards him smiling. She sat down lightly on the bed making sure not to wake him. She leaned into him giving him a small kiss on his lips. He stirred a little and rolled over. She giggled slightly at the face he was making. It was like he was sucking on a lemon.

She stood back up and made her way towards her door trying not to wake him. She twisted the doorknob and went to open the door. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist causing her to jump slightly. She spun around on her heal to face him. He smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning." He said yawning slightly

"Good Morning" She was just as chipper as ever and he couldn't help but laugh. How many people do you know are chipper at 8 in the morning? She was.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked

"Pretty good actually" She smiled as she thought about the events that happened last night.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Lucas awoke that morning to a light knocking on his door. He rolled over and groaned as he tried to get up. He finally made it to his front door as the knocks started getting louder. He opened his door to find a very upset Peyton.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist moving her head to his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in his scent wanting to remember every last detail about him, for what she was about to tell him could possibly break his heart.

She resisted the urge to cry as she slowly pulled away making sure not to look him in the eyes. She didn't want him to see right into her and know something horrible was about to happen. She moved further into his apartment as he shut the door behind her.

She sat down on the couch and let out deep sigh. Lucas walked closer to her and kneeled down in front of her. He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. She still avoided his gaze staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

She let out one more sigh before finally speaking.

"We need to talk"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Must you do that" Nathan said watching Brooke

"Do what?" She asked looking up from the paper.

"That" He said pointing out her fingers tapping on the counter "You do that every time your one... concentrating... or two... nervous. So I must say that watching you do that is making me nervous"

Brooke laughed at his reaction to her bad habits. Every time she was nervous she did have a tendency to tap her fingers on anything she could. She also did it when she was bored and concentrating on something. She wasn't nervous so she was definitely concentrating... or at least thats what she wanted him to think.

She'd been wanting to talk to him for a while now, but never had the nerve to do so. This was not one of those talks you just walk up to someone with and let it all out. This was a talk you had to wait for. You had to have the right opportunity and timing in order to actually talk about it sanely. But now that Nathan knew something was up she had to talk. This was her chance and she needed to take it.

"Nathan?" She asked finally looking up from her paper

"Yea" He said turning to face her.

"I need to talk to you"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley had finally arrived back home a little before 11. She had been in the studio recording for a while and didn't even think to look at a clock. She had plans with Jake at 8 to go to dinner and completely missed it. _

_When she finally checked her cell she had 23 missed calls. Most of them coming from Jake but a couple were from Peyton and Brooke wanting to know where she was. When she checked her voice mail the first one she got was Jake... and then the second and third... but by the time she got to the fourth one she realized how upset he really was._

"_By now you should already know who this is... or maybe you don't know anymore considering you haven't answered you phone once since I've been calling. You know maybe it was a fucking bad idea that I moved here... stupid me thought that moving here would make things better between us. We'd be closer together and able to actually be together again, but no... that just can't happen now can it. We have a date and you blow me off... not even calling me mind you. I can't believe your that much of a bitch. I thought you were better than that Haley, but I guess I really am stupid huh? So this is it Haley... hope you have a fucking wonderful life without me"_

_Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. She felt so bad that she had forgotten everything about their date. She had made him so upset and she couldn't change it... she just knew it. He called her a bitch and said it was a bad idea to move to New York. She really had messed things up._

_She drove as fast as she could on her way home. She needed to see him and she needed to see him now._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"What is it Peyton? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with such concern that it only made her feel worse.

Tears began falling from her eyes. She fought them off as much as she could to the point that she couldn't bare to hold them in. "I'm so sorry" Was the only thing she could manage to choke out.

Lucas stared at her with confusion written all over his face. He watched on waiting for her to say something... anything... but she didn't say a word. She just hung her head low letting out low sobs every now and then.

"What are you sorry for Peyton" His voice was soft which only caused her to cry harder.

"For hurting you" She cried out

"You didn't hurt me baby" He moved his hand to her face and caressed it gently. He moved a stray strand of hair out of her face so he could see her clearly.

"I didn't do it yet, but I'm about to" Lucas' face went 20 shades of white at the sound of that. Was she going to break up with him? Was she hurt? What was wrong?

"What do you mean Peyton" He voice wavering slightly

"I'm pregnant Luke... pregnant" She began crying harder as her voice cracked under the weight of her words. All Lucas could do was stare at her. How was she pregnant? He didn't understand. So this is what she meant by hurting him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Nathan stared at Brooke silently waiting for her to continue speaking. He knew better than anyone that if she said she needed to talk you didn't need to say anything or she wouldn't tell you.

"Do you love me Nate? Like really truly love me?"

He stared at her for a few moments. He didn't know how to answer that. Had she really just asked him if he loved her? He wasn't to sure why she was asking but she needed an honest answer.

"Yes ... I am 110 completely and utterly in love with you Brooke Davis."

Brooke looked on as a smiled played on her lips. She stared into his eyes making sure he wasn't lying. She was always great at reading him through his eyes and this was no exception... he was telling the truth and she couldn't be happier to hear it.

"Really?" She asked... not really needing reassurance... just wanting to hear him say it again.

"Yes... Really" He walked over towards her and sat down. He turned his chair along with hers so they were sitting directly in front of each other. "I couldn't love anyone as much as I love you even if I tried. Truth is I'd spend the rest of my life with you given the chance." He smiled slightly before kissing her nose.

"Then marry me"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**FLASHBACK**

_She pulled up to his apartment shortly after leaving the studio. She pulled into his driveway and just sat there contemplating on what to do. She wasn't sure if she should even be there after everything he said but she needed to see him... to tell him everything she needed to and wanted to tell him._

_She walked up to his door and knocked lightly. She waited for a little while waiting for him to answer. He finally opened the door just as she was about to leave._

"_What do you want Haley?" His voice was stern and filled with emotion._

"_I need to talk to you... just let me explain... I---" He cut her off and didn't let her finish_

"_I don't need an explanation Haley... I got it okay... Now go home" He shut the door leaving a very stunned and upset Haley standing outside._

_She went back to her apartment and laid on her bed. She sat there for what seemed like hours crying to herself. She wasn't quite sure how everything got this messed up so quick. One minute they're on the right path and now they're on the pathway to hell. Where does this leave her? She had the best person she could possibly meet standing right in front of her and she screwed that all up._

_Haley heard a knock at the front door but couldn't will herself to get up. She wanted to lay there and drowned in her misery... too bad fate wouldn't let her._

"_I'm so sorry Haley" The voice came from her doorway and she knew who it was, but she couldn't look at him... not after what she just did. "I don't want to fight... I don't want to be mad at you. I can't be mad at you. I know what happened and I am so sorry that I didn't listen to what you had to say, but I'm here now." He sat down beside her on her bed and she didn't move an inch._

_She sat there for a few more minutes without moving. She finally decided she needed to sit up and talk to him face to face. She rolled over and faced him but never got the chance to talk. _

_His lips crashed onto hers in a passionate kiss. Every emotion they were feeling came out in that kiss. So much love and passion was surrounding them and they weren't sure what to do with it. The only thing Haley could think of was "this is it"._

_This was gonna be her first time with Jake and she couldn't have been more scared or excited. She was all over the place. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted this. She wanted to give him everything and this was it. This was her chance to give him what he always wanted. Her Heart._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Ok so i know i haven't ud'd in a while and I am sooooo sorry! Thanks to all of you that are reading and reviewing... you guys rock!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	14. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 14: The Start of Something New**

"P-pregnant?" Lucas stared on trying to find the words to say. What do you say to someone whom you love more than life itself when they drop a bomb like that? Nothing... at least he couldn't.

Lucas was always a man of words no matter what the situation and the fact that he was speech less was saying something. It was one of those situations you only dream about and nothing more. He couldn't help but think how this could have happened. The only time they slept together since he had been back he had been sure to use protection. "Did the Trojan man not fulfill his duties?" Is that what this was? Or was it just a misunderstanding?The only way to find out was ask.

"Are you sure?" Peyton nodded her head slowly causing more tears to cascade from her eyes. "But how... I mean... we were careful" She slowly turned her head and prepared herself for the worst.

"How did this happen Peyt... please tell me?" She could hear the desperation in his voice, but she couldn't bare to tell him. Memories of that night flashed before her eyes as she winced at the thought of it.

**X-x-x-x-X**

"What?" Nathan stared at her with disbelief... the girl he loves just asked him to marry her. Is that even legal? Wasn't the guy supposed to ask the girl? He didn't even know... this was the 20th century afterall.

"Marry me" Brooke grabbed his hands and spoke with soft clear words. "I love you Nathan and you said it yourself... you would spend the rest of your life with me if you could. Well I'm asking you... Spend the rest of your life with me."

Nathan let out a deep sigh. This couldn't be happening to him. There's no way she could have seriously meant that. They were only in there early twenties. They had so much ahead of them. She had so much in front of her right now. She didn't need this right now.

"Brooke... I love you so much..." Brooke looked on with worried eyes preparing herself for what she knew was gonna come. "But I can let you do this."

Brooke felt like her world had just come crashing down around her. The guy she loved just denied her marriage proposal... Which wasn't all that bad except the fact that he put the "I love you" In the same sentence.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

"Hey" Jake said is so softly that Haley hardly heard him. She opened her eyes and flashed him a small smile before kissing him. "Hey" She said as she pulled away.

The next few minutes were filled with silence. Comfortable silence. They just laid there on Haley's bed cuddled up together underneath her clean white sheets, taking in every moment they could.

Jake rolled over on his side so he could look his girlfriend in the eyes. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before speaking. "You don't regret it do you" To be totally honest he was scared that she did. The way it started wasn't how he imagined it would be but he let his emotions take over.

"Not for a second" She leaned him and kissed him once more making it known that she wanted it just as much as he did.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Peyton hung her head low and let out a slight sob. Lucas lifted her chin so she was facing him. "Baby, please tell me" She tried her best to wipe the tears away but they just kept on falling. She finally gave up knowing that wouldn't distract her long enough... she had to tell him.

**Flashback**

"_Danny..." He forcefully pushed her down on the bed as she struggled to get away. Every time they went out he expected something in return and this was just one of them. He pressed his body down on top of hers and proceeded to rape her. _

"_GET OFF OF ME" She screamed but he didn't move. She tried her best to push him off of her, but after a long battle just gave in and laid there while he did what he was gonna do regardless. _

_He moved off of her no more than five minutes after he started. He walked to the bathroom and left her there crying to herself. "Why do I put myself through this" She cried hoping to find some sort of answer but finding none._

**End Flashback**

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Brooke got up and walked away unable to look at him anymore. He broke her heart and acted as if he didn't care. That hurt more than him saying no to her proposal. She was lost and didn't know what to do. The one person she ever truly loved broke her heart. Not only did she finally let her wall down and let someone in, but she allowed herself to love.

Nathan sat there in the same chair staring blankly at the wall she had been staring at no more than five minutes earlier. How could he have messed up this bad? He turned her away and let her walk out... without even saying a word. He didn't even try to stop her. He put his head in his hands and allowed his tears to slowly fall to the floor.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

"I love you" Haley whispered into his ear while he slept. She rolled out of bed and began dressing. She put on a pair of jogging pants and a white tank, threw her hair in a ponytail, and walked out the door. She made it halfway down the hallway before she felt those familiar arms snake around her waist.

"I love you to" She spun around to face him as he met her with a kiss. "Didn't think I heard ya did ya?"

"No... I thought you were sleeping"

"Definetly not... I had this super hot girl laying beside me" She looked up at him and smiled "Too bad you had to make her jealous and leave" She hit him playfully in the arm and gave him a quick kiss before making her way to the kitchen with him following close behind.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Lucas stared on in disbelief. He wanted to kill Danny. How could he rape the woman he claimed to love? Well he did beat her after all so this isn't exactly unexpected. But what he didn't understand is why she was so scared to tell him. Did she seriously think he'd leave her over this?

"I'm so sorry Peyton" He said soothingly as she cried into his shoulder. He rubbered her back repeating soothing words to try and get her to calm down, but it didn't seem to work. "I'm so sorry" Was all she manged to say before sobbing uncontrollably. He held her tighter not wanting to let her go.

"Don't be sorry, Peyt, I love you and this isn't going to change that. I'm right here... I'll always be here" She pulled away from him so she could look him in the eyes. "You don't have to" She said barely above a whisper. "See that's the thing... I want to be." For the first time since he first saw her at his door she smiled. A real, honest, true smile.

"I want to be the guy that's there for you. I want to be the guy you come home to every day and fall asleep with watching stupid chick flicks with a burnt bag of popcorn. I want to be your everything because you're already my everything." Tears began falling from her eyes once more. The difference was that these were happy tears.

"What would I do without you?" She asked as she kissed him gently. "I love you so much more than you could ever imagine" She whispered against his lips. "I don't want this to be Danny's baby... I want it to be our baby even if it isn't officially yours" She surprised him with this. He never would have thought she would say it.

"I'll treat this baby as if it were my own regardless of the situation. I love you and I'm sure I will love this baby"

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Nathan walked into Brooke's bedroom seeing her laying on her bed silently crying to herself. He walked further into her room quietly walking to the side of her bed. He crouched down beside it and sat there for a few seconds before speaking. "Hey baby" His voice was quiet yet heard. She rolled over onto her back staring at the ceiling not daring to look at him.

"Hi." Nathan knew he had hurt her just by her response. She never replied to "Hey Baby" with a simple "Hi". "Can we talk?" He asked. She didn't respond so he sat down on the bed beside her. "Please sit up... This is really important" She reluctantly sat up on the edge of her bed dangling her feet over the side.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Brooke, I just didn't know what to say to that. It was so unexpected but mainly b/c I didn't want it to be like that. You have so much life ahead of you... You don't need to be married to me right now." She looked at him with her red, puffy, tear stained face. She couldn't believe he was saying this.

"You don't want to marry me" She waited for an answer but never got one. "I want to marry you, Nathan, I love you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

"Then you should have let me do it properly" Nathan got down off the bed and onto one knee. Brooke couldn't believe it was he really doing this. "I have been carrying this ring around for so long hoping that one day I would have the guts to ask you to marry me... that got shot down when you asked me first" He paused for a moment while Brooke laughed through her tears "I love you so much Brooke Amanda Davis... Will you marry me" He could barely get the words out of his mouth before Brooke lunged at him

"YES... YES... OF COURSE I'll MARRY YOU"

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Haley had finished grabbing her food from the kitchen and was starting to make her way back to her bedroom when Jake stopped her. He pulled her up against the wall with him and kissed her passionately. She giggled against his lips and kissed him back. She pulled him towards her room and kicked the door shut behind them.

She laid down on the bed and cuddled up in his arms. "How much do you love me Jake?" He looked at her with wide eyes surprised at her sudden bluntness. Haley was not the type to ask a question like that. "More than either of us will ever know." She smiled and kissed his nose before Laying her head down on his chest.

"Are you being like this because we finally had sex?" She asked

"No... I'm being like this because you finally gave me the one thing I've wanted more than anything" She looked at him surprised by his comment. He caught the look in her eyes and finished up his talk. "You finally gave me your heart. That's all I wanted all along. We could have waited forever to have sex and that wouldn't have bothered me, but I know you and giving away your heart means giving that piece of yourself to the person you love."

"You always had my heart, Jake, even when you thought you didn't. Just because that was my way of giving my heart to Nathan doesn't mean it's the same with you. I gave you my heart the day you kissed me under the bridge and told me you love me for the first time. You got my heart that day. When I left... I never really got it back. So all this did was prove that you still had it."

"Yea and besides... we didn't have sex... We made love"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Ok guys that is the last chapter. Alberto was rolling through town and I figured this gave me time to finish it up completely! Why not write a story when you under 5 inches of rain and mud? Lol! I want to thank everyone who reviewed to this story... your reviews mean the world to me and I love getting them. I have another story in the works to go along with the one I just started "Perfect Situation" Which is on Hiatus until I catch up on my UD's for "Don't Think... Just Feel". I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I loved writing it and I hope you all come back to read my future fics!**

**LOVE SHELL**


End file.
